Imaris
by Emma Barrows
Summary: What would it be like if DG wasn't the only one sent to the O.Z, but two of her best friends? And if she wasn't the only princess?
1. The Twister

Tin Man

Imaris

Chapter One-The Twister

"DG? Table 4 needs their French fries," said the owner of the diner as he wiped his hands on his white apron. I was already finished with my shift so I was sitting at the counter. DG immediately went over and picked up the plate. As she passed me, she rolled her eyes.

"I swear. I hope this isn't the route my life is going," she muttered to me. I chuckled and stood up, stretching. DG's shift was over as this was her last order she had to deliver. Both her and I worked in a diner in a small town in Kansas. I watched as she gently placed the plate of French fries down in front of a family and turned around. "Bye, Sam. See you tomorrow."

Grinning and shaking my head, I grabbed my bag and waited for DG to get her jacket. Finally, we left the diner and began walking back to her house. It was a large farm. Her parents were wonderful people and her father was really handy around the farm equipment. I spent many a nights over her house because my own family was not really involved in my life as much as they should be. My mother died when I was very young, and my father remarried to a pure evil woman. She hated me and resented me and tried to make my life a living hell. DG and I had become best friends since working there. We'd also become best friends with Risik Brown. She would be coming over later on. I inhaled deeply and DG realized something was bothering me. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Emma? What's wrong?" DG asked softly as we walked along a dirt path that led onto the farm. Our shoes crunched over the dirt and gravel. I sighed and decided to answer her. I knew she would understand. Both her and Risik were the best friends I'd ever had. They were there for me more than my real parents. DG's parents as well. They treated me like their second, err third daughter. I loved them. I reached up and tucked a few strands of chocolate brown hair behind my ear, exposing a small dangly diamond heart shaped earring.

"I found out that Nick was dating my best friend. Remember Amber Wilson? Well, it was her. I caught them spending some 'time' together. I told him to get lost," I muttered darkly. "God. Why can't I find a good guy?"

DG's blue eyes were filled with sadness as we eventually reached her farm. Immediately, the white farm house came into view, and I briefly felt my sadness vanish. This was one place I truly felt at home here. I spied Risik's Ford Taurus already parked in the driveway and realized she was already here. DG's dark brown hair blew softly in the gentle warm breeze. DG has been telling us about these dreams she was having. She keeps dreaming of a woman in a lovely lavender dress, really pretty, and other strange images. For me, personally, I think she's had another life or something. Risik believed DG was just under stress. We walked up the front steps and DG let us into the house. We spied her parents in the kitchen. Risik was already there and she looked up when she spied us. She broke into a grin and jumped up from her seat to give us a hug. DG hugged her back, but I returned the embrace rather stiffly. See, Risik was the type to get a swelled head. She thinks she had the perfect body and whatnot. She had this wavy and perfect brunette colored hair, aquamarine green eyes, a creamy and tan complexion, soft pink lips and just the overall model type appearance. She had lots of boyfriends in her lifetime. Me? I guess I was pretty. DG constantly tells me I'm pretty. I've got long chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, a light olive complexion and full heart shaped lips. But I've so much guy trouble it wasn't even funny anymore. My name is Emma Dawes. I'm 20 years old but I look much younger. DG was the same way. Risik was the only one that looked more 'mature' for her age…which is probably why she has a lot of luck with guys. Risik released me and I leaned against the kitchen counter. Her eyes were twinkling, which meant she either got a new boyfriend, or dumped the one she had now because of some stupid fault she found.

"You girls are staying over right?" DG's mother asked softly, her curly blond hair catching the sunlight that poured in through the window. Risik and I nodded.

DG pulled her father away for a moment, probably telling him about the 'dream' she had again. Risik turned to me.

"Oh Emma. I'm so sorry. I heard about Nick. That's completely disgusting. Of course, if he were with me he probably wouldn't have done that," she said.

Anger flared and I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her. This was another reason why I couldn't stand Risik. I honestly didn't know why we all got along, but we did. Before I could retort, DG and her father returned and I ended up getting sidetracked.

However, I was still seething pretty badly. Later that night, DG pulled me aside. I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white button up poplin blouse. I'd changed out of my blue and white checkered uniform from the diner. She stopped me in the hallway.

"What did Risik say?" she asked in a knowing tone.

"Said that if Nick had been with her, he wouldn't have left me," I growled at DG. "And frankly, I have no idea how she found out!"

DG shook her head. "I have no idea either. But this _is _a small town. News travels fast,"

Of course DG was right. I'd forgotten about being in this small town. I bit my bottom lip and stared off to the side of DG, a faint glimmer of tears forming in my eyes.

"It's just not fair. Is there something wrong with me? I mean why do guys cheat on me or whatnot?" I mused aloud to her. DG sighed and gave me a tight hug.

"I don't know, Ems," she whispered softly. "But you will find the right guy. Trust me."

I had to grin and began feeling a whole lot better. I lifted my right wrist and checked the time. It was around 11 pm. I released DG and went to take a step toward our room, when suddenly the weather outside changed. I peered out the window. Dark storm clouds rolled in and thunder began reverberating throughout the land. Lightning illuminated the sky.

"Huh. Looks like we're in for a storm," I said turning to DG. The door to Risik's room opened and she stepped out in a pair of grey jogging pants and a white tank top with a blue hooded jogging jacket over it. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"What's wrong you two? Couldn't sleep because of the storm?" she cooed grinning teasingly.

I narrowed my eyes at her. There was a loud crash downstairs and I heard shouting. Panic began settling into my chest. I turned and saw DG's parents running up the stairs.

"Quick! To the attic!" her father said ushering us up to the attic.

"Dad?" DG asked alarmed as she allowed her parents to push us upstairs. "What's going on?"

"Long Coats," her father responded.

The three of us exchanged confused and scared expressions. By the time we hit the attic, a large dark funnel had appeared. A twister. Now, I was even more scared and terrified. I heard footsteps coming from beneath us as DG's father pushed open the window. By now, we were standing on a ledge as the twister came closer. Our hair whipped around in all directions and it was hard to stand still in one place. By now, the twister was right on top of us.

"Jump!" DG's father said as he shoved DG first, then Risik, and then me. I screamed and saw the center of the twister coming up to meet me before I was sucked into a black darkness.

I moaned and opened my eyes. I realized I was lying on my back now and felt warm sunlight on my face. Blinking, I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on grass in a forest. The sunlight was pouring through the tree tops, making little bars of light on the ground. Frantically, I looked around and spied DG lying next to me, and Risik not too far off. The house was completely destroyed. Bits and pieces of it lay scattered around. I slowly sat up and reached over to shake DG awake. She blinked a few times before sitting upright. Risik was up as well.

"Where are we?" DG asked confused.

"I have no idea," I said as I reached up and felt a small laceration on my forehead which was bleeding. Risik scooted closer to us.

"Where's mom and dad?" DG asked alarmed as we scanned the area, but they were nowhere to be found.

We heard the shrubs rustling in front of us and then two small men appeared. They were painted in different colors and were carrying spears.

"You are spies!" one hissed at us. "We have captured the spies for the Dark Queen!"

"Whoa. Hold on a second. We're not spies," DG said confused. "Who is the Dark Queen? And who are you? I'm DG, this is Emma and Risik."

The two small men looked at each other before answering.

"Spies would naturally try and lie," he said. "We're the Freedom Fighters, rebellion squad against the Queen."

There was a flurry of movement that I really couldn't remember and then we were placed in a cage high above the ground.

"Lovely," Risik said sulkily. "I sleep over at your houses and I end up in a nightmare."

"Knock it off," I said to her irritably. "I'm in this too. This isn't DG's fault."

Risik just glared at me before folding her arms in a huff and glaring through the tightly wound bamboo type cage 'bars'.

"They're munchkins," a voice said from somewhere above us.

We quickly raised our eyes and spied a man dressed in a rust colonial style double breasted blazer, over a white ruffled shirt and matching rust slacks. He had dark hair that was parted in the middle from a zipper. He was clinging to the utmost top part of the cage.

"Munchkins?" I asked confused too. DG and Risik just shrugged.

"I'm Glitch by the way," he said.

"I'm DG, and this is Emma and Risik," DG introduced herself.

I spied Risik's expression. I knew she was thinking that Glitch was attractive. I had to force myself to not roll my eyes. Not that I disagreed with her, but at a time like this naturally her mind would be on guys. We looked around. Glitch tapped DG on the shoulder.

"Um, your zipper's open," DG said lightly gesturing to the center part of his head.

"Oh sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "That's embarrassing."

He zippered it back up. I kept my mind occupied on other thoughts…like how we were going to get out.

"How on earth are we going to get out?" Risik asked.

"I have a plan," he said as he lifted his foot up and prepared to stomp out the bottom. I quickly clung to the sides of the cage and so did Risik. Once the bottom was clear of our feet, Glitch stomped it out and we swung the cage to the right, easily dropping out of the bottom onto a wooden bridge that connected to several parts.

"There's a dirt road," Glitch explained once we were all safely on the bridge and began making our way down it to the dirt road.

Finally, we hit the safety of the road and began walking along it. I was walking along the edge of it, hands tucked into my pockets. My hair whipped around my face gently from the warm breeze that blew.

"May I ask how you got here?" Glitch inquired curiously.

"We don't know. A twister," Risik responded. "But we can't find DG's parents anywhere. They had been with us."

Glitch nodded, understanding. Oddly, this place felt a lot like DG's parents house. Warm, welcoming and I felt at peace here. Strange, even though I'd never been here before, nor did I know where we were really. Sighing, I went to ask DG something, when she suddenly held up her hand and froze.

"Do you hear that?" she asked as she suddenly took off into the shrubs. We shrugged and followed her. The path led to a cabin. We could see some men holding one man by the arms and were punching him. I watched in horror as another man grabbed his wife I guess and pulled her aside.

"HEY!" DG yelled as she picked up a large stick and bolted toward them, hitting one of the men on the back of the neck. Suddenly, the scene vanished. We emerged from the shrubs and joined DG. She looked at Glitch.

"What just happened?" she asked clearly baffled.

"It's a hologram," Glitch said as he stood next to a long pole like object protruding from the ground. "Someone had to watch their family being tortured for so long."

We looked at each other before our eyes landed on a tin diving suit. DG dropped the stick and went over to it, easily opening it up. The door swung forward and opened, revealing a man with a long beard and hair. DG stepped back against us. The man stepped out of the suit and immediately headed toward the hologram pole. He did something to it and his beard and hair vanished, revealing a clean shaven man dressed in grey slacks, and a white shirt. He had short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" DG asked him with a worried expression.

He didn't answer at first but went around to the side of the cabin and grabbed a steel grey wide brim hat and pulled on the matching grey rain coat. Underneath it, a leather gun holster strap could be seen.

"I'm fine," the man answered shortly. "I need to find my family."

"Well we're looking for my parents," DG responded. "We can go with you."

"Sorry kid," the man said taking his eyes off DG and moving onto me and then Risik and onto Glitch. "It's too dangerous."

"I'm not a kid," DG said indignantly and firmly. "Besides, with you we'd be safe…since you do have a gun."

Finally, after a few moments, the man glanced from DG, to Glitch, to Risik and finally lingering on me.

"Fine," he relented. "I'm Wyatt Caine."

"I'm DG and this is Risik, Glitch and Emma," DG introduced herself as we began walking now. I really had no idea where we were going, but I hoped Caine knew.

He nodded and began leading us down the dirt path. DG walked in between Glitch and Risik with Caine leading the way. I followed on DG's left side, next to Glitch. I lightly poked her in the ribs, causing her to flinch and chuckle.

Immediately, Caine turned around with a concerned expression.

"Everything's fine," DG reassured him. "She just poked me."

DG was grinning. He nodded, but again his eyes remained on me. Risik began talking to Glitch, striking up a conversation with him. I knew what was going through her head. Sighing I turned my attention back to DG.

"Great," I muttered under my breath. "The one guy who is attractive turns out he has a wife and family."

DG looked at me sympathetically, but she was grinning still in a coy way.

"Emma! You're getting like Risik!" she laughed.

I scowled at her. "Please, if I ever do, shoot me!"

We giggled again before DG responded seriously.

"Ems. Don't worry. I have a feeling things will be okay," she said softly putting her arm around my shoulder and giving me a squeeze.

I gave her a faint smile as we continued walking. To my surprise, Caine dropped back a bit, now between DG and I.

There was one thing I never told DG. I was psychic. I was able to see glimpses into the future. I was scared that she'd ridicule me. Risik I knew would have a field day with it. So I kept my visions to myself, passing them off as 'strong feelings'. I'd had them ever since I was little. It was part of the reason why my step-mother hated me because I knew what was coming. She made me feel like a freak basically. I hated her for it. Snapping my thoughts to Nick, I realized around my neck I was still wearing the necklace that Nick had given me. It was the matching one to the earrings, but I liked the earrings. I reached up and grabbed the necklace and ripped it off my neck, tossing it into the bushes.

DG and Risik gave me understanding looks. Caine watched, clearly confused and stunned.

"Don't ask," I muttered.

He watched me for a few moments before I got that familiar flash going off before my eyes. I reached out and grabbed Caine's arm, seeing the blinding light moving across my eyes. I froze and saw a few pictures flashing across my mind like a movie playing. _I could see a woman with dark hair standing on a balcony and a monkey with wings perched on the edge. I saw her whisper something before the monkey bat took flight. I saw her laughing. _The flash vanished and I blinked a few times as the forest became clearer now, my vision returning to normal.

"Ems?" DG's voice broke through my thoughts. Her voice was filled with concern. I shook my head and looked at her. She had a scared expression on her face. I glanced to my left. Glitch and Risik also were watching me with fear. I realized I'd grabbed Caine's arm and quickly let go, embarrassed.

"Sorry," I said to him. "I have a bad feeling."

Caine didn't say anything when I apologized to him. Instead his blue eyes peered at me from under the brim of his hat.

"What type of feeling?" DG asked.

"There's someone evil here," I said. "Someone who wants to hurt us."

"We'll be fine," Risik said. "It's probably just your nerves."

"Yeah. That's it," I said passively forcing a smile to form onto my expression. DG smiled and gave me an affectionate poke before she, Glitch and Risik walked a head of me, leaving Caine and I to bring up the rear of the group.


	2. A New Friend?

Tin Man

Imaris

Chapter Two-A new Friend

Risik's full name was Risika, but we call her Risik for short. Caine and I began walking up the path. He glanced at me sideways.

"That wasn't a feeling…was it?" he asked shrewdly.

I looked at him as I carefully stepped over an upturned root from a nearby tree.

"How did you know?" I asked him a bit shocked.

"We have psychic's here, although they're much different than what you think," he replied.

I nodded. DG, Glitch and Risik had stopped a head of us. DG turned to Caine.

"Is there someone that knows where my parents are?" she inquired.

"Well," Glitch said slowly. "The only person I know is the Mystery Man. He resides in Central City."

"Then we should go to him," Risik said nodding.

"That entails that we go through the Forest of Papillion," Glitch said.

DG turned to Caine next.

"Well, if you know the way, please lead us," she said. "You seem to have a good layout of where we are."

Caine nodded and adjusted his wide brim hat, glancing to me before leading the way. DG walked with Caine and Glitch as Risik dropped back to walk with me. I had no idea why exactly she wanted to talk to me, but knowing her it had something to do with a guy or she wanted to brag. She was well known for both things really. I remembered a time when DG, Risik and I were at a Christmas party. Risik had been bragging about how wonderful her gifts had been from her parents. They'd gone out and bought her a silver Mercedes. She spent the entire evening going and on about how wonderful the car was and ended up persuading a few guests to come outside just to look at the darn thing. DG and I spent the rest of the night by ourselves, drinking eggnog and talking to one another while Risik went off and had a great time. Naturally, among those that had gone out to see the car, were men. Not one guy had looked at me at the party. They'd all crowded around Risik, ogling her and her new 'toy'. Had I cared then? Not really. But now, just once I'd like to get some attention from a guy. I reached into my pocket and found a hair scrunchie I'd stuffed into it earlier that morning. I then reached up and gathered my hair into a ponytail before fastening the scrunchie. A few straggly bangs went across my forehead. DG said that I looked even prettier with my hair away from my face and the bangs sweeping across my forehead. Naturally I teased her about that until we both laughed until we cried. DG and I got along much better and were a lot closer than we were to Risik, although she was still a good friend…whom we'd love to strangle every now and then. My ponytail bounced against my back as we walked, the sunlight catching the little heart shaped earrings in my ears. I glanced to Risik.

"What?" I asked, knowing full well she wanted to talk about something. I only braced myself for fear it was something rather embarrassing and downright inappropriate.

"Don't you think Glitch is cute?" she gushed leaning close to me.

I silently heaved a sigh of relief that it wasn't anything along those lines. I smiled at her.

"Yeah," I said softly glad to be talking to her in a civilized way and not something out of a trash movie.

"Don't get any ideas though," she said coyly. "He's mine…Caine however, seems to have an interest in you."

Her tone was teasing and smug as she grinned at me. My sneakers crunched over dead leaves and twigs that scattered a dirt path leading through the forest. The rays of sunlight broke through the branches and made this place, wherever we were, seem magical and mystical. I grinned and shook my head. A few shorter strands had come loose of the ponytail and hung down against my cheeks.

"Naw," I said. "He's got a family. I doubt it."

Risik shrugged one shoulder. "Emma, trust me. I know when a guy shows interest in a girl. Remember I've had lots of experience in this kind of thing. I think Caine is rather taken with you…maybe even a slight crush. Perhaps he reminds you of his wife?"

A bit of anger flared in me. I knew that last comment was meant to be insulting meaning that a guy wouldn't be interested in me unless I reminded him of someone he loved. I glared at her, fighting tears, but it was a losing battle. I angrily shoved her to the side, and then stormed after DG, Glitch and Caine, keeping my head low, not wanting either of them to see me. I brushed past Caine and DG and walked a head.

"Risik!" I heard DG scold her. "What did you say to her?"

I knew DG would have been able to tell and see my face. I heard DG arguing with Risik. I found a rock and sat down, raising my hands to my forehead, trying to shield my tears from view. The tears flowed down my cheeks, leaving damp streaks. Ever since Nick, I began feeling as though I wasn't meant to have a boyfriend. Not meant to have a family or anything or that I was ugly and undesirable. These thoughts began running through my head as I heard DG still arguing with Risik. Suddenly, I sensed someone sitting beside me. I jumped from being startled and raised my head to see who'd sat down beside me. It was Glitch.

"Emma what happened?" he asked softly, as his soft dark eyes was locked on mine. He put a hand on my shoulder.

Caine seemed to be torn between standing with DG and Risik as they argued, and coming over to where Glitch and I were sitting. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Caine heading toward us. My heart hammered in my chest, but then I remembered why Caine was here, to bring us to Central City. It was nothing more than a business run and I only felt even worse. I didn't know what his true purpose was for bringing us to the city, perhaps he was looking for someone other than his family. I really didn't know.

Smiling slightly as I kept my eyes on Glitch as Caine stood in front of us. His eyes moved from me onto Glitch, then lingered on me. I sighed and answered. I was going to have to be careful what I said, not wanting to blurb out the truth in what Risik had said, so I finally found the right words.

"Risik has a tendency to put others down about their looks," I explained carefully. "She doesn't think anyone would be interested in me in that way."

There. It wasn't the entire truth, but they got the general gist of what was bothering me.

"Emma," Glitch said softly. "Don't let what she says get to you. You're a pretty girl. I bet you had a boyfriend on the Other Side…am I right? So she's wrong about that."

I gave Glitch another watery smile before replying to him.

"I know," I said. "But she has a way of making her words knife through you. And I did…but not anymore."

Before Glitch could prod more, DG and Risik finally approached us. DG was scowling and clearly furious but she took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"Risik has something she wants to say to you," DG said folding her arms over her chest and glaring at Risik.

Risik gave me a weak smile. "I'm sorry, Ems. I didn't mean to upset you like that,"

I shrugged one shoulder and quickly wiped away my tears. "Forget it alright? Let's just get a move on,"

Glitch gave my shoulder a squeeze before we both stood up and began walking up the path.

Again, Caine walked alongside me.

"There's someone you're looking for," I said to him. "Besides your family. Am I right?"

Caine didn't look at me however he kept his eyes ahead of him, on the others' backs.

"Yes," he replied finally. "I'm looking for a man named Zero. He's the one who tortured my family and put me in that tin suit. I have a few 'eyewitnesses' who knows where he is."

"Ah," I said softly.

"Once I get you lot to Central City," he continued. "I'll set off to find him."

I just merely nodded. I knew Risik was wrong, but there was that other side of me that began wondering what if she was right? But surely she was not. He had a family already. Risik could be mistaken. After all, humans _do _make mistakes. I shook my head and decided not to think about it anymore.

Eventually, the dirt path led into a large orchard like field. But the trees were grey and dead. There were no flowers on the trees or any type of fruit.

"Be on the lookout," Caine said. "Papillion's have been known to shred humans to bits."

"Oh," Glitch said. "How lovely and here I thought they were mean."

I felt my lip twitch at that as we carefully scanned the forever stretched out orchard grove. DG grabbed Glitch's arm and led us toward a white object that was in a cocoon of some sort.

"Did you hear that?" she asked as she began leading us toward it. "Someone is alive."

"Leave it be," Caine said as he reluctantly followed. DG turned to him and extended her hand out, palm facing upward.

"Give me your knife," she said.

Caine sighed and pushed aside the raincoat and easily pulled a knife from its sheath that was clipped to his belt buckle. He handed it to DG and she began carefully cutting away at what reminded me of a spider's silk. Once she got it a good bit out of the way, a man toppled out. But it wasn't a man. He was covered in tawny fur and looked more like a human lion with a tail. Startled, I jumped back and almost toppled Risik over.

"Are you alright?" DG asked him softly and worriedly, watching him.

Before the man could answer, another sound arose up and reverberated throughout the orchard.

Suddenly, Risik screamed and pointed. I froze in fear. There were four dog like creatures coming toward us. But they looked like a skeleton. They were advancing on us quickly.

"This way," Caine said as we began running, following him.

The Papillion's as I'd guessed, were galloping after us, snarling. Just then, we broke through the decaying branches of the orchard and everyone froze. A huge cliff overlooked a river. I glanced back over my shoulder in fear as the creatures were gaining on us and getting too close for comfort.

"Jump!" Glitch said.

He grabbed Risik's hand and then they jumped. DG grabbed the lion man's hand and they jumped. I looked at Caine, clearly terrified. I shut my eyes and slowly extended my hand out at my side. I felt him grab it and then we jumped. I felt my body freefalling for what seemed like an eternity before it crashed into cold water below. Somewhere en route down, Caine had released my hand. I sank a bit below the surface before I came up sputtering. The others were clambering onto the banks, trying to catch their breaths. I slowly walked up onto the bank before collapsing on my back on the pebbly shoreline. My hair was sticking to my back and cheeks as I slowly began breathing normally. I laid there for a few moments.

"Emma," DG began. "Look at it this way. We won't have to shower for a few days now."

I knew she was trying to joke and make light of the situation. I appreciated it and grinned, turning my face toward the warm sunlight. After a few moments, I sat up and turned to face them. I grabbed my hair and wrung out the water. My shirt was soaked and sticking to my body like wallpaper. DG turned to the lion man.

"What is your name?" she asked him softly. "My name is DG. This is Risik, Emma, Caine and Glitch."

"Rawr," he replied meekly. "Rawr grateful DG saved him. But he wasn't worth saving. DG scared of what happened to parents."

DG looked abashed and Caine wrung his hat and placed it back onto his head.

"He's a Seer," he explained. "Sort of like a psychic. Instead of seeing the future, they feel emotion just by touching."

As he said this, he cast a glance toward me. I was grateful that he wasn't going to tell them my little secret yet. I quickly wiped my damp bangs back away from my forehead. Immediately, DG began talking to Rawr, and Glitch talked to Risik. I was glad that we were resting for a bit. I reached up and released my hair from the ponytail, letting the damp chocolate strands hang down over my shoulder. Caine's blue eyes were locked on mine as I shyly tore my eyes off his and instead focused my attention onto the river which roared past us. The next thing I knew, I sensed him crouching beside me.

I'd seen the gun around his waist in a holster. I figured he was some kind of cop but I wanted him to tell the others. It wasn't my place to, and besides, he hasn't' told them I was psychic.

"When we first met," Caine said slowly. "I saw you toss a necklace into the bushes. May I ask what happened? I know you told me not to ask."

I smiled and enjoyed feeling the warm sunlight on my face. I tucked a few strands behind my ear and glanced down at my hands, avoiding eye contact with him. It was hard because I was starting to like him, but nothing was going to happen so I kept myself neutral.

"It was a gift from my ex boyfriend," I explained, toying with a birthstone ring on my right hand. "He'd given it to me for my birthday this year. We had plans to go out to dinner. I called his house a few times and had gotten no answer. So, I had decided to go over and see what was going on. Low and behold, he was getting to know my best friend better. He basically cheated on me."

I felt my cheeks heating up and knew I was blushing.

"DG? Risik?" he asked. I caught what I thought was anger in his voice, but again I could've been misreading things, only seeing what I wanted to. I slowly broke into a grin and shook my head.

"No," I said. "It was neither of them. It was a girl named Ashley. DG and Risik, although times I want to strangle her, have been my best friends."

Finally I raised my eyes to meet Caine's. To my surprise, he looked rather annoyed.

"I told him to get lost," I continued quietly. "I figured I didn't need someone like him. I knew I could do better."

"You're right," Caine said. "You don't and you can."

I looked at him briefly startled. He suddenly realized what he'd said and became flustered. He cleared his throat and stood up again.

"We'd best get a move on," he said quickly.

I stood up and dusted my jeans off as we began walking again. DG came up beside me and put an arm around my shoulder, giving me a squeeze. Chuckling, she and I began talking. Risik was naturally off walking with Glitch. I figured they'd hit it off. Every once and a while though, Caine would glance back at me, but I was talking to DG. But I knew he was. I could feel his eyes on me. I had hoped DG's parents were alright and nothing bad was happening to them. They were so wonderful and sweet that I'd hate to see them in trouble. I had no idea that things were going to get much more interesting and downright wonderful at the same time.


	3. The 'Old' Road

Tin Man

Imaris

Chapter Three-The 'Old' Road

We continued to walk. DG was talking about little clues that her father had said to her all along in the form of stories. She began realizing that the stories he'd told actually were real and that this was the place he was talking about. A slight shiver ran up my spine. Talk about your twist of fate.

"My dad said something about the 'old' road," DG was saying frowning.

Glitch snapped his fingers. "There is a yellow brick road they used to call 'the old road'. It's not that far,"

DG nodded. We began walking toward it, letting Glitch lead the way. DG turned to Glitch. I was walking alongside Risik and Rawr. Caine was on Rawr's left.

"How exactly did you lose your…brain?" DG asked carefully.

Glitch smiled and glanced at her. "Well because of what I know," he explained. "I guess they wanted my marbles for a reason. But I can't remember what it was."

I stifled a giggle. Not because of what happened to him was hilarious, it wasn't. It was downright horrible. But it was because I constantly say Risik's marbles have taken flight as well.

"Glitch, I'm gonna say something," I said hiding a grin. "It's not meant toward you in any way shape or form okay?"

Glitch watched me curiously but intrigued and he nodded.

"We constantly say that Risik has lost her marbles," I said cracking a grin now. "But hers are hopeless to find."

Glitch broke into a grin. DG and I laughed heartily. Caine, though I was surprised, actually had a quick smile on his face.

Risik was scowling of course. See the problem with her was she was able to dish it out. Yet when the time comes for you to return it, she can't take it. I grinned at Caine before moving my eyes onto DG. I could still see she was worried about her parents. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine," I said softly and gently. DG smiled and nodded.

Eventually, our shoes hit solid rectangular objects. I glanced down. A long, yellow brick road, although badly worn, lay ahead of us. Several bricks were missing from their places and in some spots there were no bricks at all, but the dirt path underneath it. A few people were passing up and down the road with a mule and cart. It felt as though we'd stepped back in time. I reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I scanned around. I was sure at some point the road was beautiful and new. But now, after ages of weather and wear, it was old and worn out. Bits of weed had been growing between a few of the bricks.

Rawr must've sensed something and he came over to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. His eyes closed as though he was focusing on something.

"Emma is confused. Emma is beginning to like Caine but knows Caine has family," he said.

"Ssssh," I hissed to him in a low tone. "I don't want anyone to know."

Caine was watching us with interest but wasn't saying anything. Rawr nodded as he understood.

"Why Emma nervous about letting others know how she feels?" he questioned curiously as I stepped over a crooked brick.

I sighed.

"Because I've had nothing but bad experiences with guys. My last boyfriend was seeing someone else at the same time he was dating me. I guess I'm scared that it will repeat. Plus Caine has a family…a wife and child. Nothing's going to happen,"

Rawr looked at me and leaned in close.

"Rawr learned that heart will choose. Can't ignore what heart wants," he explained softly as he put a hand on my shoulder and stepped around me. I contemplated what Rawr had said. True that was of course. But I knew enough not to get involved with someone who already had a family. That wasn't right. Sighing, I continued to walk. To my surprise, Caine dropped back again while Glitch, DG, Rawr and Risik were walking a head of us.

I looked up at him and smiled before turning my eyes back onto the brick road ahead of me, glancing down at my sneakers as I walked. A soft breeze blew from behind me, whipping my hair forward. A few threads stuck to my lips and I reached up and gently pulled them away.

"I have a question for you," Caine asked in a rather short tone. "Is my family alright?"

Oh man. This was a tough. Although I should've known he would ask something like that. I hesitated for a moment before I replied.

"I-I don't really know," I said quietly. "I only get glimpses of the future sometimes. I can't see some things."

I felt horrible because I know he'd want to know…hell I'd want to know myself. I had hoped he'd understand. I looked at him, a bit nervous. His blue eyes peered at me from under the steel grey brimmed hat. As I was watching him, a bright flash went off before my eyes and this time, it was much stronger that I cried out and bent over slightly, digging the heels of my palms into my temples.

Caine's face vanished and I was now seeing through a woman's eyes. _I was standing outside a cabin, watching the Long Coats punch Caine. I protested but they ignored me. The scene changed and I saw a man with sandy brown hair and green eyes approaching me.__ The next thing I saw was a woman with shoulder length wheat colored brown hair and dark eyes lying on her back in the dirt. She wasn't moving…_

The flash vanished again and I had realized during the vision, I'd grabbed Caine's arm again. I didn't know why I'd been doing that but I knew there had to be a reason. I blinked a few times. It seemed as though the entire wooded area around me had gone silent, like my ears had become clogged. Caine's concerned face appeared first, followed by Risik, DG, Glitch and Rawr's. Finally, as I shook my head, my hearing returned and I glanced from each of their faces.

Risik looked at me suspiciously. Caine knew what had happened but he didn't say anything just yet.

"Emma, what's going on?" Risik demanded with her dark green eyes narrowed. "You get these zoned out expressions on your face then say something about bad 'feelings' and those feelings usually turn out right. What's the deal?"

My stomach churned around in knots. I had a feeling this would happen. They weren't stupid. They were bound to found out sooner or later whether or not I told them, or they figured it out for themselves. I nervously glanced from Risik, to Caine, to Glitch, to DG, to Rawr and back to Risik. I took a deep breath and suddenly found my hands interesting. A few strands of my hair fell forward, dangling over my shoulder.

"Well you guys," I said quietly. "I'm psychic."

There was a silence before Risik replied.

"Yea right…and I'm an elf," she said sardonically.

I raised my eyes to finally meet hers, feeling Caine's burning through me.

"It's true," I said. "Do you remember the time I said not to go into that bank last week? That there was going to be a robbery? And what happened? The bank was robbed only 10 minutes before you finally relented and didn't go in."

"That could've been a coincidence," Risik argued back. "That could've been a genuine bad feeling."

"Okay," I said folding my arms over my chest and glaring at her back. "What about the time you told everyone that you didn't get that tattoo on your behind and I managed to say what it said and what position it was in?"

I watched her with a raised eyebrow. I knew that was in no way a coincidence. There was like one in a million chance that I'd been able to name the tattoo and where it had been placed and what it said. Finally Risik's eyes widened.

DG stepped forward. "Emma, I remembered that. You've been psychic all along? Why didn't you tell us?"

Her tone was soft and caring, definitely not like I'd feared or imagined with them leaving me and mocking me about it. I tore my eyes off Risik and moved them onto DG. I lowered my hands and inhaled deeply.

"Because I thought you'd ridicule me and leave me, donning me a freak and want nothing to do with me. That's basically what my step mother has done," I grumbled bitterly.

DG smiled and threw her arms around me, giving me a big hug. I hugged her back tightly.

"Ems, I'd never do that to you! You're my best friend. I would never think you're a freak," she said softly as she finally released me and glanced to Risik. I knew she deliberately said "I" instead of "we" because Risik did have a tendency to be a bit of a snot…like she is right now. Risik kept her eyes narrowed.

"Well," she said slowly and indifferently. "I'm still annoyed that you didn't trust us enough to tell us. Come on Glitch. We need to get to Central City."

Risik tugged on Glitch's arm, but he hesitated and gently pulled his arm out of Risik's grasp.

"Risik, I can understand how Emma feels," he said to her looking stunned that she hadn't forgiven me like DG had. "People tease me all the time and I never really had any close friends except you guys now. She trusted you, but it was difficult because she didn't know how to actually go about telling you, to put it into words. Am I right?"

Glitch moved his eyes onto me. I nodded. He had been exactly right. It wasn't that I didn't trust DG or Risik, I just couldn't find the exact words to tell them.

"Well what she said right now was pretty much to the point," Risik snapped. "She could've done that before."

I opened my mouth to respond when Caine stepped forward and stood beside me. I hadn't really realized he was standing so close until I could feel his raincoat lightly brushing up against my hand which hung at my side.

"Listen," he said shortly. "It doesn't matter really now who didn't say what and why she didn't tell you. The main point is that right now she's in more danger than she realizes. The Dark Queen, or rather Azkadelia, will know she's psychic and want to destroy her because Emma can see what she's planning. Knowing her, she's planning something that could end the O.Z as we know it."

I was briefly startled by his sudden outburst, but relieved and grateful. The O.Z? DG and Risik must've had confused looks on their faces because Caine continued.

"The O.Z-Outer Zone," he said. "That's what this is called. And once I get you to Central City, I'm off. I'm looking for someone myself."

A gust of wind blew, lightly tossing the hem of his raincoat aside, exposing the gun holster. Realization dawned on Glitch's face.

"You're a Tin Man," he said slowly. "I should've known."

"Tin Man?" DG asked confused as she looked from Caine to Glitch.

"Yeah," Glitch said nodding. "It's what they call cops. He worked in Central City."

"Ah," DG said musingly.

Risik looked sullen. I guess she wasn't used to having someone snap back at her like that, even though I did it often enough and DG. But I guess when a man did it, she was smart enough not to retort back.

"And I thought you only wanted to get us to Central City? Since when do you care about what happens to Emma? Or any of us for that matter?" Risik demanded folding her arms over her chest and watching Caine.

Clearly Caine had become embarrassed slightly and quickly responded, covering himself.

"I don't," he said. "But I don't want to see any of you killed either. Let's go."

Caine stepped around me and began walking forward without even glancing back. Glitch hung back this time to walk with me while DG, Rawr and Risik walked ahead. I looked at Glitch and smiled.

"Listen," he whispered to me. "I might not be the smartest guy here, or in the O.Z at this point since my marbles are missing, but I can see clearly that that Tin Man isn't so Tinish after all."

I had to crack a smile at what Glitch said.

I put a hand on his arm as we walked.

"Meh," I said shrugging and realized the vision I had. "Oh my God. I never told him about the vision I had! I think it had to do with his family."

"Go tell him," Glitch said softly nudging me.

I nodded and jogged after Caine, passing DG, Risik and Rawr. Glitch caught up with Risik now as I managed to catch up with Caine and walked alongside him. He was walking rather quickly and I struggled to keep up.

"Listen," I said quietly and softly. "I never told you about that vision I had. I saw a woman with wheat colored hair. It was as if I was watching through her eyes as a man with sandy brown hair and dark eye punched you."

"That's my wife, Adora and Zero ," Caine said quietly as he suddenly became alert and stopped walking, turning to face me and he lightly grabbed a hold of my shoulders. "What happened? Did you see?"

His expression held urgency and a small mixture of fear. I inhaled deeply and continued.

"The scene shifted to as I was watching from the sidelines. I saw that same man approaching your wife. I saw her lying on the ground and she wasn't moving,"

Tears began forming in my eyes now. In all honesty, I think his wife was dead, but I really couldn't tell. The vision only showed me partial glimpses. It doesn't go into _that _much detail. Caine's expression was stony for a moment before he continued.

"What of my son? Did you see him?" he demanded.

I only could shake my head. Caine was still holding onto my shoulders. His face inches from my own. My heart pounded loudly in my chest and I could feel it in my throat. A few strands of hair blew forward again over my shoulder and lightly tickled my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I apologized sadly as the tears still swelled.

Caine looked as though he was fighting back tears and anger at the same time. He finally released my shoulders and whirled around. I stood for a moment as I suddenly felt DG coming up beside me.

"Everything okay?" she asked me worriedly, glancing from me to Caine's retreating back as he walked on.

I just nodded and forced a smile on my face. We continued to walk after him. I didn't know why I was shown his wife and not son. Still, I felt awful for him. We had one heck of a task to complete and we would need one another for trust and friendship. Whoever this Azkadeilia was, she sounded like someone that we really needed to fear. I walked on, quiet and withdrawn myself.


	4. Lost and Found

Tin Man

Imaris

Chapter Four-Lost and Found

I walked, feeling absolutely miserable. Risik dropped back and sneered at me.

"Well," she said coldly. "I can't kick you when you're down. Oh wait. Best friends don't do that sort of thing anyway…or at least the ones I consider 'best' friends."

At this point, I had tears forming in my eyes. I felt horrible because of what I told Caine. I felt bad that his wife might be dead…but I didn't know where his son was as I didn't see him in the vision. Risik had decided to take that opportunity to make me feel even worse by making me feel guilty about not telling her in the first place that I was psychic. She does this sort of thing once and a while. She doesn't exactly have a 'mean' heart, but part of her problem was growing up in a family that never really showed much emotion. It was also the main reason why she had clung to men so much. To get that craving for a male's attention. But I was in no mood at this point for her antics.

"Shut up, Risik," I snapped at her, keeping my arms wrapped around my midsection.

"What's wrong, Emma ? Can't handle the truth?" Risik retorted back. "Wow. That's a double standard."

"SHUT UP," I shouted at her.

At this point, Glitch, Caine, DG and Rawr turned around to watch. Risik's expression changed and she grabbed a handful of my hair and practically threw me to the side. I cried out and landed on my side, banging my arm on one of the hard bricks that made up the edge of the road. I saw the brick cut into my arm, causing a deep laceration and it began bleeding. Risik straddled me and began hitting me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Glitch rush forward. He grabbed Risik off of me still flailing and held her tightly. Caine immediately came over and bent over me, extending his hand out, offering to help me up. Underneath his stony expression, I saw that he was worried. I shakily took his hand and he quickly helped me to my feet. I cradled my arm against my midsection. It was bleeding pretty badly. My whole body was shaking violently as I stood next to Caine. I knew he could feel me shivering.

"Risik! What is going on with you?" DG asked alarmed and concerned. "Why'd you attack Emma for no reason?"

"Leave me alone," Risik spat as she turned and tore off into the woods. Caine turned to me and reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He gently reached for my arm and turned it so the gash was facing him. He began ever so easily tying the handkerchief around the wound like a band aid.

"Are you alright?" he asked, not taking his eyes off what he was doing.

"Yeah," I said still shaking pretty badly. Glitch came up by my side and stood there. Rawr looked nervous.

"Rawr felt this hatred in Risik before. Although Rawr didn't want to say anything before because Rawr thought he was wrong," he said slowly.

"Hatred?" DG said looking at him now. "For whom? Emma? Why? What did she do that warranted hate?"

Rawr shook his head. "Rawr does not know, but Rawr feels that Emma and DG are in grave danger from Azkadelia,"

Caine exhaled loudly as he finished tying the knot. It begun feeling better now that the handkerchief was on it. I saw Rawr place his hand on Caine's arm and gently squeeze it. He got the same look on his face as he had done when he was 'reading' me earlier.

"Caine confused," Rawr said keeping his eyes closed. "Rawr feel that Caine loves his family, but is now thinking awful lot about Emma."

Caine's head snapped toward Rawr as he yanked his arm out of Rawr's grip.

"You feel too much," he said briskly as he turned to DG and Glitch now. He avoided eye contact with me. "We have to keep moving."

"What about Risik?" DG asked a bit unnerved and hesitant to leave the spot.

"I don't know if you noticed, Deeg, but your friend Risik is having a bad day," Glitch said lightly but gravely glancing from DG to me meaningfully.

DG sighed and gently linked arms with me and we began walking again. Glitch, Rawr and Caine led the way. DG leaned into me.

"I think our feelings were right," she said softly and quietly giving me a faint wink. "Caine is starting to like you. Rawr just confirmed it."

"It only confirmed that he was thinking an awful lot about me," I said rolling my eyes. "It's not like Rawr read Caine had a crush on me or anything."

"Ah," DG said softly. "But the fact is he _is_ thinking about you…regardless."

I sighed but grinned at DG. She grinned back at me.

About 20 minutes later, we ended up stepping into what looked like an old western town. Glitch, Rawr and Caine suddenly stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" DG asked coming up behind them.

Glitch pointed to a sign that read "NO HUMANS ALOUD". A bit of fear began creeping into my chest now as I wondered what exactly lived here that didn't tolerate humans. My nerves only mounted when I heard what appeared to be creaking of machinery. Soon, humans appeared out of doorways and stood oddly still.

"What kind of person lives here?" DG mused aloud looking at the humans so scarily still.

"The kind that love you," A familiar voice said from the door way. We turned our head and there stood DG's mother and father. DG broke into a grin and rushed forward, hugging them both tightly.

"Oh thank God!" DG said relieved. "I thought something horrible had happened to you! Are you both alright?"

"Yes we are. Did our voices reassure you?"

DG looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"It was your real mother's voice," DG's mother said softly.

By now, I was absolutely confused myself and a bit alarmed too.

The door creaked open again and a man's head came out on what appeared to be a machine spider legs. I bit my lip from being startled.

"Come inside," the man's head said seriously. "There is much to be told."

Reluctantly, we stepped inside. We sat around a wooden table as the man's head on the machine launched into the story.

"You guys are robots?" DG asked clearly baffled and a bit unnerved.

Her parents nodded.

"Yes. We're the new line. We were programmed to love you like our own until it was time to return back here to the O.Z," her mother said softly.

DG glanced to me before turning her eyes back onto the man's head on the machine.

"You see, your real mother is here in the O.Z. She sent you over to the 'other' side to protect you once Azkadelia became Queen. And your real mother wanted you to have this," the man's head said as he beckoned for DG to come closer. Nervously, DG got up and stepped over to him.

"Hold out your hand," he instructed.

DG held out her hand, palm turned upward. He reached out a metal like spider leg and stamped a pattern onto her palm. It glowed amber for a second before DG turned around and showed us what exactly the pattern was. It looked like a crop circle, only with an eye in the center.

"This will guide you," the man said. "You will know when to use it."

DG just meekly nodded, as this clearly was a lot to take in all in one shot. I winced and shifted my arm slightly. A bit of blood had stained through Caine's handkerchief now. DG's mother turned toward me.

"Oh dear! What happened?" she asked alarmed.

"Risik threw her to the ground and began fighting with her," DG said still slightly in a daze. "All of a sudden she just snapped and turned on Emma."

DG's robot mother quickly fixed a new dressing and put an ointment on it. It began feeling much better as she tied a white bandage around it. Suddenly, there was the sound of horses hoof beats on dirt outside and an occasional whinny.

"Long Coats!" Caine whispered. "We have to get out of here."

"Out the back," the man's head said.

We were quickly ushered outside in the back, but DG began crying softly, as she turned to her robot parents.

"I miss you guys!" she said as her blue eyes swelled with tears.

"Go DG! You will be fine. We will be okay," her father insisted and eventually, DG followed us as we slinked back into the wooded section and hid for a bit.

By now it was getting dark. We'd managed to elude the Long Coats as we settled into a clearing in the woods for a few moments rest. Caine remained standing and anxiously looked around.

"We need to keep moving. Central City isn't that far off," he said.

"Have a heart," Glitch said. "We just ran from the Long Coats and DG found out her parents were robots. Emma got mauled by a vicious female and I'm rather tired myself. I think we could use a nap and a rest."

Caine hesitated and glanced from DG, to Rawr, and back to me.

"Fine," he said.

Relieved, I sighed and flopped back onto a soft patch of leaves. I stared up at the sky through the tree tops. DG laid down as well and closed her eyes. I turned my head to the left and spied DG. She'd already dozed off. My eyes moved off of her onto Caine. He was sitting down on the grass with one leg stretched out, and the other drawn up to his chest. He was letting one arm drape over his knee. He'd taken off his wide brim hat and was now holding it in his hand. Glitch was just sitting with his back against a tree trunk, Rawr the same way. My mind shifted to the way he reacted when Risik had asked him why he was so interested in keeping me safe if he only wanted to dump us at Central City and then head off to find Zero. He'd dodged the question in a way. Then I thought about what Rawr had said about Caine feeling confused as well. I didn't think Rawr would lie, but again Caine didn't elaborate on it. _Could he be confused for sure? Could he be thinking of how much he loved his wife and son, but now there was a strong possibility that his wife is dead and so was his son? After all, I did see that vision, but that didn't prove she was dead._ I thought. Caine caught my gaze and held it for a bit before we were both startled by DG, as her body jumped as if it was touched by electricity and she snapped awake.

"What is it?" Caine asked her moving his gaze onto her now.

"I had another dream," DG said slowly. "I kept having these dreams of a woman in a beautiful lavender or lilac dress. I think it was my real mother."

"Could you tell for sure?" I asked curiously.

DG shook her head.

"I think we need to keep moving," Caine said as he placed his hat back on his head and stood up. Agreeing, I slowly stood up myself and dusted any dirt and leaves that had clung to my clothes off. We began walking again. My arm had begun feeling better now and it was back to normal.

"I need to find my real mother now," DG said urgently. "And I know the Mystic Man would be able to help me for sure."

I didn't answer. The thought that once this 'mission' was over, we'd have to go back to our old lives made me feel sick to my stomach. I gently tapped DG on the shoulder.

"The very idea of having to return to our old lives makes me sick," I said quietly. "There's no one really waiting for me back home. My dad and step mother could care less that I was missing. They're so involved with one another that they probably wouldn't even notice the house burning down around them,"

DG glanced at me.

"I know," she said softly. "I'm just not sure how I'm going to react to my parents, well 'adoptive' parents being robots and functioning in town. I guess that's why now I want to make sure I find my real mother."

Caine gave me a quick glance.

"Who would you stay with here? If you decide to stay of course," he said.

"Well I'd probably want to stay with DG of course, and Glitch and Rawr," I answered promptly. "I know you probably have your family to go back to."

Caine's expression faltered slightly. _Could I have hit a nerve with him?_ I thought musingly.

"Riiiiight," he answered slowly.

"I'm worried about Risik right now," DG said. "I don't know why all of a sudden she went squirrelly."

"Risik always acted squirrelly but now I think she's finally lost her nuts," I responded deadpan.

DG, Glitch and Rawr had to laugh at my comment. Even Caine's lip twitched at that.

"But you're right," I said turning serious again. "It doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

"Something's not right here but I can't put my finger on it," DG said frowning.

I frowned too. She was right of course. Something wasn't right but we couldn't seem to put a finger on it. Just then, I had an idea of what it might be. My expression brightened as I looked at DG.

"DG," I said excitedly. "Have you noticed that all along Risik never really fit in with us? I mean she was always acting differently than you and I. I had that feeling ever since we met her."

Realization dawned on DG. "You're right!"

Then, another expression shifted onto DG's face.

"What if she's really from…here?" she voiced quietly and meekly.

That was an interesting point. She could be like DG's 'parents' but without the robot end. But surely Risik would've had dreams of this place right if she was really from the O.Z? Just like DG.

"That's a possibility," I said nodding feeling a bit scared now. Caine suddenly cleared his throat.

"Come on. We've got a bit to go yet," he said.

We nodded and followed him. I was walking alongside Glitch and DG, with Caine and Rawr on our left side.


	5. Truth or Dare?

Tin Man

Imaris

Chapter Five-Truth or Dare?

(AN: Just a spelling change of Rawr to Raw and Caine to Cain. Sorry about that. Hope you're still enjoying the story overall)

Azkadelia glared at the bubbling water tube she used as a 'crystal ball'. She could see their retreating backs. She slowly turned and faced the young woman standing in front of Zero. Her long dark hair was pulled into a braid underneath her black sleeveless gown. She had black gloves on that reached up to her shoulder. She smirked at the young woman.

"So you say this Emma girl is trouble? She can see the future?" Azkadelia asked smoothly. Her dark eyes were twinkling with malice.

Risik nodded.

"Hmm," Azkadelia mused as she began pacing the room. "Very well. Zero, find this Emma girl and track her. But don't give away your placing just yet. Just shadow her. "

The man standing behind Risik nodded. His sandy brown hair caught the light and his expression was that of smugness and loyalty. Azkadelia smiled as she stepped forward to Risik.

"I must thank you for this valuable information. However, there is still a task for you. I want you to go back to them. See if you can find out any more details. See if she knows where the emerald is. If so, I want you to report back here and tell me everything. We'll have Zero deal with her, or better yet, _I _will deal with her," her expression changed to an evil and sadistic type as she grinned at Risik. "Once she tells me where the emerald is, we'll kill her."

Risik nodded and grinned back too.

"You may go," Azkadelia said to Risik, who gave a slight bow and retreated.

I walked on, talking to DG. In front of us were Glitch, Raw and Caine

DG chuckled as she turned to me.

"Remember the time you had to sing in front of like a group of people in order to shut Risik up?"

I frowned, but then I remembered. It was a bit embarrassing, but everyone said I had a good voice, almost professional. So it hadn't been all that bad really. The hilarious part was that Risik was sulking for days on end afterward.

"Hehe yeah," I giggled. "Risik sulked for days after that."

DG chuckled again. "That was priceless. I really don't understand what happened with her now? Something is definitely wrong,"

Her expression shifted to worried and a bit alarmed. I think after the visit to Milltown where she learned about her parents, DG has been on edge slightly and I had to admit, I was too. I just meekly nodded. Eventually we came upon a road that led toward a high brick wall that surrounded a city. My eyes widened. I didn't imagine Central City would be so huge and amazing. Caine had us hiding in the bushes.

"Right now we've got to think of a way to get in," he said.

Patrolling the entrance into Central City were Long Coats. Just then, we heard a horn from a vehicle come around the bend. Cain quickly headed toward it, making sure that we were out of view from the Long Coats. He stepped in front of the truck. As it neared, I realized it looked like some kind of carnival truck. He began speaking to the driver and the driver stepped out of the truck. I glanced at Glitch and Raw, wondering what they were thinking, if they were nervous. I saw Caine bang the driver against the door and my attention quickly turned back to him. He said something to him and the driver nodded, ushering us inside the truck. I carefully climbed into the back and then a drape was folded down shielding us from view from the outside. I was sitting cross legged on the floor of the truck. I felt the truck moving forward, gently rocking from the force. DG and I exchanged private winks, but both our expressions probably read fear and nervousness. Cain was watching me. Glitch playfully poked me in the side. I flinched but didn't dare make a sound. I grinned at him and looked at Raw. After what seemed like an eternity, the truck rumbled to a stop and we saw the driver clamber into the back.

"Okay. You're in," he said and his eyes landed on DG and I. "If you'd like, I got some outfits that might fit you."

He gave us a wink which meant that statement was not meant to be 'clean'. But Cain grabbed him by the collar and pushed him toward the driver's seat again. We easily climbed out of the truck. Cain dropped to his feet beside DG and handed us thin rectangular tickets.

"These will get you in to see the Mystery Man. A gift from our friend," he said dryly gesturing to the driver who just scowled. "Also, I said I would get you to Central City and I did."

I felt a brief pang hit me in the chest. DG gave Cain a smile.

"Thanks," she said softly. Glitch gave Cain a nod and so did Raw. Cain's blue eyes landed on me. He stepped closer to me.

"Thanks for not blabbing my secret about being a Tin Man before," he said.

I shrugged one shoulder. "No big. And thanks for not telling I was a psychic,"

He nodded. For a moment he hesitated, as though he wanted to say something more, but all that lingered was a silence between us. We stared at each other for a bit before finally I forced myself to tear my gaze away and I gave him a smile before turning around and following DG, Glitch and Raw into a theater that had MYSTERY MAN in bright letters that flashed. I had hoped he would be able to find out what really happened to his family.

We stepped inside the theater and took our seats toward the front. There was a stage in front of us and two women came out and began singing. I crossed my legs and watched the show, half amused and half intrigued. I glanced to DG and she had the same sort of expression on her face. Once the girls were finished singing, a large green head appeared, with a loud puff of smoke. I briefly jumped from being started. The head vanished and a man sitting on a chair hovered above the base of the stage. I heard a guy call out a question. But to my surprise, the Mystic Man's response was vague. I looked at DG and she looked shocked as well. Suddenly a flash went off before my eyes. _I saw the Long Coats approaching and coming into the theater_. The flash vanished and I turned to DG.

"The Long Coats found us. They're coming into the theater," I whispered urgently leaning over the table.

The show had just about ended. I knew I was going to have to create a diversion.

"I'm going to create a diversion. Go backstage and find out from the Mystic Man the truth about your real mother," I said.

DG protested until Glitch and Raw dragged her away from the table. I hopped up onto the stage and blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the bright lights. I took a deep breath and began singing the one song I remembered that always helped me, even though it might seem rather out of place here. I began singing Hilary Duff's "What Dreams Are Made Of" in a loud voice. My voice rang out crystal clear. Oddly, the audience began liking it and shortly began moving with the rhythm. I knew this was rather juvenile, but it was the only thing I could think of to divert attention off of DG and the Long Coats. What I didn't know, was that Cain was standing in the shadows watching, his hat pulled down, brim hiding his blue eyes. I finished the song just as I knew the Long Coats were reaching the doorway. I quickly jumped down and headed off to where DG, Glitch and Raw were. I slipped into the room, as Glitch was standing in the doorway, keeping watch incase the Long Coats had decided to come looking for us. I spied DG crouched down in front of the Mystery Man. I caught the tail end of what they were saying, something about an island covered in snow and ice. Glitch glanced at us.

"Psst. We've got company," he whispered.

I easily peered out the door and sure enough the Long Coats were talking to a man sitting behind the counter. He pointed directly to where we were.

"Gotta go," I said urgently.

DG was reluctant to leave the Mystic Man but we managed to slip out of the theater. We were pleasantly surprised when Cain pulled up in the truck.

"Find what you were looking for?" DG asked.

"No. He's not here. Come on," Cain said as to everyone's surprised, kicked out the driver and his wife. The driver complained and protested but Cain hopped into the drivers' seat. We quickly climbed in, me in the front seat and DG, Raw and Glitch in the back. The driver was still complaining as we pulled away and headed out of Central City.

"So what happened DG?" I asked turning around in my seat to face her. My hair dangled over my right shoulder as I leaned into the space between the two front seats. My eyes were locked on DG. I didn't hear what had gone on and was curious and anxious to hear. The truck was old and rickety and rocked often as it rumbled along. I had one hand on the dashboard and one arm tucked against the seat to brace myself.

"The Mystic Man said that we had to go to the Northern Island, which is covered in ice. Said that I would find out more information there," DG said.

"He was on Vapors though, many thanks to Azkadelia," Glitch said dryly.

I just nodded. The truck hit a deep bump causing me to bounce out of my seat slightly and crack my head on the roof.

"Ow," I cringed rubbing the spot tenderly. "That's going to leave a mark."

"You okay?" Cain asked glancing at me before returning his eyes onto the road.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied finally settling into the seat properly.

We drove on and the dirt road quickly changed to snow. The temperature dropped as well. Luckily there were clothes in the back and we quickly bundled. I pulled on a white parka. Cain stopped the truck on a hilltop. We climbed out and stood in the snow. Sure enough there was an island surrounded by water. The mountain was completely covered in ice and snow. The wind whipped my hair in all directions as snowflakes were sticking to my hair. DG gave an encouraging nod and we headed off.

We stood outside of what appeared to be frozen doors.

DG walked up to the door and gave a quick tug. It was locked.

"It's locked," I said hugging myself as my breath came out in puffs of steam each time I exhaled. DG hesitated for a moment before she glanced down at her palm, with the symbol and turned the palm toward the door in an outward gesture. There was a glow, and a creaking and then the door unlocked. DG lowered her hand and glanced back at us. I couldn't help but be mesmerized and stunned as we stepped inside.

Inside, it was much warmer so we peeled off our coats. A semi winding staircase led upstairs. Somehow, DG knew where to go, so we just followed her. She led us into a large bedroom with a canopy type bed. She looked around and spied a painting of a woman in a lavender dress with a queen's crown as well as Glitch.

"That's my mother," DG said slowly. "My mother was queen here? And you knew my mother?"

She turned to Glitch. Glitch was deep in thought as though he was trying to remember.

"I think I was your mother's advisor," he replied finally

Raw stepped forward.

"Raw not sure DG wants to see what happened here. Bad things have happened here," Raw said uncertainly.

"Show her, Raw," Cain said.

Reluctantly, Raw stepped forward and did the same 'reading' he had done to Cain and I, but this time, it was like a movie playing on a screen. Only the screen was a mirror. _We watched as a woman gave a young girl a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. Another young girl enters and talks about an eclipse and the throne and steps over to the girl lying in bed fast asleep. She opened her mouth over the young girls, but suddenly, another girl entered the picture. She grabbed the other girls shoulder and pushed her away._ I realized with horror that that other girl was a young me.

I felt my whole body shaking as the scene continued. _The other girl with dark hair and eyes smirked and shoved me aside. I hit my head on something hard and didn't get up. She turned her attention to the young DG and repeated the action. This time, a faint mist was pulled from DG's mouth and DG had stopped breathing. The other girl looked smug as she left the room. Shortly, the woman reentered and let out a startled cry, first heading for the young DG. She did the same __thing the other girl had done, except she poured the mist back into DG's mouth. DG began breathing again…_

"She tried to kill me," DG said shocked as she kept her eyes on the scene. _The scene continued again and we saw the woman lean close to DG and whisper something in her ear before turning __her attention onto the young me and shook me awake._ The scent vanished as Raw released DG's shoulder.

"That was my mother," DG said slowly turning around to face me. "And that was you!"

"And Azkadelia," Glitch replied quietly.

I was stunned and felt my legs giving out. This was way too much to take in right now. So. I was DG's sister, and Azkadelia's. Azkadelia had killed DG, and knocked me out. Our mother had restored life in DG and whispered something in her ear. But what was it?

I thought I was going to fall, but Cain held onto me.

"S-So I tried to stop Azkadelia from killing DG," I said slowly as my mind had gone numb. "This means I was psychic all along…and we're sisters."

I raised my eyes to DG's. We broke into a grin and happily hugged.

"Well," a cold voice said from the door way. We whirled around and saw Azkadelia standing there. "Isn't this a family reunion or what?"

There was a flurry of activity and I saw winged monkeys flying around the ceiling. We made a beeline for the door. The monkeys were flapping above our heads. I quickly covered my head protectively, but I felt the talons of one monkey dig into my shoulder and lift me several feet off the ground. I screamed and thrashed trying to get the monkey bat to release its grip on my shoulders but it was not working. I saw the same thing happen to DG.

"Emma! DG!" I heard Cain shout. All I knew was that DG and I were rising higher and higher off the ground. I was being lifted higher and higher. As I rose, I saw Cain fighting with Zero. After that, blackness swallowed me up.


	6. A Rescue Mission

Tin Man

Imaris

Chapter Six-A Rescue Mission

Glitch blinked a few times. His eyes opened and he realized he was lying face down on the floor of the castle. The monkey bats had attacked him and Raw. He slowly pulled himself up.

"Raw? Cain? Emma? DG?" he called, slowly walking around, but didn't see either of them. He went up the stairs and saw a large hole in the window. Fear gripping his chest, he peered out and saw a break in the ice as though someone had crashed into it from a good height.

"Cain," he whispered quietly.

He headed back outside and found Cain lying face down in the snow and ice. He carefully helped him back to the truck and put him in the back, covering him with blankets to get his body temperature up again.

Cain slipped in and out of sleep. Finally when he was awake enough, he turned to Glitch.

"You saved me," he winced.

"Saved you from hypothermia," Glitch responded. "Let's just say that you had a bad flight."

Cain closed his eyes again. "What about Emma, DG and Raw? Where are they?"

His tone held concern and urgency.

"Azkadelia captured them," Glitch responded. "I didn't see Raw so I'm guessing she got all three of them."

Cain just slipped back into sleep, leaving Glitch to talk to himself.

"Yeah," Glitch was saying. "This is always my favorite part. Talking to myself. The real worry comes when I start arguing."

Finally after some rest, Cain was back to himself. He and Glitch had made their way to Azkadelia's castle. But naturally, there were Long Coats guarding the entrance.

"Too bad we couldn't just blend in," Glitch said.

Cain looked at him.

"You're a genius," Cain said patting him on the shoulder. Glitch had no idea what Cain was talking about until Cain spied a few Long Coats talking amongst themselves. Cain slowly walked up behind them as they were laughing and joined in. Then, the fight broke out. Glitch surprised Cain by knowing how to fight very well. Once all 5 of them were out cold, Glitch and Cain stole their uniforms and headed into the castle.

I stood with DG as Azkadelia circled us.

"Well sisters," she said coldly. "I demand to know what mother whispered in your ear."

She stopped in front of DG. DG looked confused and she shook her head.

"I don't remember," she said honestly.

Azkadelia looked annoyed and then turned to me.

"Emma," she said softly, changing her tone completely. "We'd always gotten along well right? Of course there was that little mishap with me trying to kill DG, but I've put that behind me. What did mom whisper to DG?"

Her tone was soft, but there was a bit of venom mixed in.

"I don't know. I was unconscious," I retorted back narrowing my eyes at her. Frustrated and angry, Azkadelia snapped her fingers. Two Long Coats came up behind us. "Put them in the cells for now. DG's memories are incased my magic. Nice work mom. I'll have to find another method of extracting what she whispered."

We were led out of the room and into some jail cells that held various people. DG and I were thrown into one and the cell door was closed. One of the Long Coats turned what appeared to be a ship help and the cell door slid down. Sighing, I slumped against the wall. This was it. We were not going to be able to get out.

"We're stuck here," I said quietly. "Glitch, Cain and Raw are probably dead. And we're next on the list."

DG crouched down in front of me.

"Ems, don't worry okay? We will get out of here," she said reassuringly.

After what seemed like hours, a little dog appeared. DG nudged me and I stood up. The dog was standing on one of the lock ridges and used a forepaw to turn it. Immediately, the cell door lifted up and DG and I were able to escape. We also found Raw and let him out. Together three of us headed down a hallway. But then two Long Coats appeared and DG grabbed a long crowbar type pipe and we hid around the corner. Just as they passed us, DG swung it. One of them went down but as they stepped into the light, we realized it was Cain and Glitch.

"Ow. Right on the zipper," Glitch cringed as he carefully got to his feet.

"Hey Princesses," Cain said giving a grin.

"Cain, you're alive," I said brightly and stepped forward. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I felt his body tense up and I quickly released him.

"This little dog knows the way," DG said gesturing to the little terrier who was barking at us, obviously wanting us to follow him. So we did.

He led us out of an external drain pipe and we finally reached the woods. We stood on a dirt path. Just then, the little dog transformed before our eyes into a colored man. Immediately, Cain reached into his holster and unclipped his gun. He pulled it out and clicked back the hammer, aiming it at the man. DG came up beside Cain and looked at the man.

"Who are you?" Cain demanded with his eyes narrowed.

"DG knows," the man replied in a sort of dry and gruff voice. Cain looked at DG and then we all did, watching her expectantly. DG however, had a confused expression on her face.

"Think DG," the man said.

DG was now deep in thought. I could tell her wheels were turning. Suddenly she blinked. "Toto. You were a tutor," she said at last. The man nodded.

"I was your magical tutor," Toto explained to DG and then turned to me. I was standing beside Cain as well. "And Emma, you too have abilities."

I blinked. _I had magical abilities besides being psychic? Wow. This is a bit overwhelming_. I thought but I watched Toto with curiosity. Toto continued.

"You're like me," Toto explained to me. "A shape shifter. You were so interested in animals when you were young, that you begged your mother for lessons on how to change into one. So I tutored you."

My eyes widened. Toto turned to DG and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a doll and let it stand on his palm, erect. It began spinning.

"Take it DG," Toto said encouragingly. "Make it spin without touching it."

DG slowly held out her hand, palm facing upward. The doll continued to spin faster and faster and slowly began drifting toward DG's outstretched hand, floating almost. I watched completely amazed and mesmerized. Finally, it landed in DG's outstretched palm. She raised her eyes to meet Toto's, clearly delighted. Toto turned to me.

"Now Emma," he said. "Your animal is very powerful and feared although there has been a rule passed that doesn't allow anyone to hunt it."

I looked at him slightly concerned, but intrigued.

"And what animal am I?" I asked slowly.

"A grey wolf," he replied promptly.

I was at awe when I heard him speak.

"You still have the power in you. What I need you to do is close your eyes. Visualize the wolf and concentrate on that. You can do it,"

I looked at Cain, DG, Glitch and Raw before finally landing on Cain again. I obediently closed my eyes and pictured a grey wolf in my head. I focused on it. For a few moments, nothing happened but then I felt as though my body was on fire and then there was a roaring in my ears. After a few moments, the roaring stopped and my hearing was sharp. I could hear the ticking of the hands on Cain's watch; I could hear everyone's heart beats; I could hear birds chirping and a noise from several miles away. My nose was also sharp as well. I could smell the earthy scent of the woods, and small animals that scurried around such as rabbits and deer. I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was different. It was made up of mostly black, grey and white…and I realized I was sitting on the ground. I glanced down and saw my arms were covered in a white fur. My hands had shrunk into paws with four digits. Black nails had grown where my fingernails were. I turned my head. My legs had bent into haunches and were the same way. My back had lengthened and narrowed. My head reached DG's thigh. I lifted my head to see shocked expressions on their faces.

"What is it?" I asked, but all that came out was a bark like a dog. I froze. _Oh God_ I thought as DG slowly crouched down beside me. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a compact mirror. She opened it up and placed it in front of me. I looked into it. A pair of amber eyes stared back at me. My face was completely covered in grey and white fur; I had two triangular shaped ears atop my head; my nose and mouth had been pulled forward into a snout. I could see white canines and incisors under purple lips. My human form was gone and I was now a full wolf. I blinked and dared to look up at Cain. He looked a little shocked, but that was it.

"How come Emma doesn't remember much about our mother or living here, but yet my memories are beginning to come back?" DG asked Toto.

I felt something sweeping across the dirt behind me and I craned my head around. A bushy tail was wagging. _A tail! This actually isn't so bad_ I thought as I glanced up at Cain and let my lower jaw drop, panting. He looked a little apprehensive and slowly reached his hand out to touch my head. He began lightly stroking my head, which caused my tail to thump against the ground. I removed my eyes off of Cain and onto Toto.

"Now to change back, its' reversed. Visualize your human form," Toto explained. I shut my eyes and visualized it. The same sensation happened and the roaring in my ears. My hearing returned to normal and my sense of smell. I opened my eyes and glanced down at my arms. I was back in human form. I ended up getting a bit dizzy and slumped against Cain. He caught me.

"You will get used to it. It's only because it was your first changing in a long time," Toto explained and then turned to DG, picking up on her question.

"Probably because your mother encased both your memories with magic," Toto said softly. "Emma just hasn't been able to access them yet. With practice she will."

"But I don't have the pattern that DG has on her palm," I said confused as I finally felt better and released Cain. "How can I access them?"

Toto gave a faint smile. "With you, the trick is each time you change, a piece of memory will be unlocked. It was your mother's idea for your safety and DG's for hers."

"But what about Emma's father? Emma's mother died when she was young," DG said confused looking at Toto. "How can we be from the O.Z and sisters, if my mother is alive?"

Toto sighed.

"When the Sorceress gained power, your real mother, both of yours," he said gesturing to DG and I. "Had decided to send you to the other side for safety. Your father," Toto said turning to me. "Didn't want you to have anything to do with this place. So he made up that horrible tale about your mother dying. Anything to do with the O.Z was snuffed out of your life. So basically you were brought up as 'normal' as possible, never hearing about the O.Z or your real mother."

I felt angry tears in my eyes now. I hated my father now for keeping things a secret from me. All along I had a real mother and another family.

"So that's why he married Shannon," I mused in realization as anger crept into my voice. Toto nodded slowly.

"God," I said angrily whirling away and digging the heels of my palms into my forehead. "My father didn't even want me to know my own mother. All this time I could've known you DG as my sister!"

DG looked at me sympathetically. "Emma it's alright. It wasn't your fault,"

She too had a faint glimmering of tears in her eyes. Cain looked abashed as well. Sure enough, a flash went off before my eyes.

_I saw myself as a young girl around the age of 8 or so, with DG and a young Azkadelia. Toto was standing by, tutoring DG first, before he would move onto me for the lesson. Azkadelia and I were giggling over something. Then, Toto had moved onto me, telling me the same visualization technique he used on me just now. I saw myself transform into a pretty grey wolf. I barked at Azkadelia and hopped from side to side, wanting to play like a puppy. Giggling, the three of us bolted for a wooded section. I was running behind DG, pretending to snap at her heels__. We stopped in a clearing and just had fun. I was playfully tugging on __Azadelia's__ dress when suddenly we heard gun shots in the distance and the shouting of people. My ears were pricked and I could hear their voices… "Kill the wolf! It must be killed! Three of my best horses were killed!" Frightened, DG urged me to change back into a human and I did. _

The flash vanished and I blinked a few times. Toto was looking at me knowingly.

"You see, people thought you had attacked those horses, but you didn't," Toto explained.

"Who did?" I asked my voice trembling.

Toto shrugged. "We never knew,"

Cain cleared his throat. "I think we'd best continue on our way. Um where exactly are we going?"

DG turned to him. "The Mystic Man is dead. He told me how you were on his protection team. The Sorceress killed him. Emma you'd dozed off so you probably wouldn't remember…which is a good thing. And he said for me to head south. I would find the rest of my answers there,"

I nodded. Glitch began walking a head, followed by Raw. Cain looked at me.

"I'm sorry about your father," he said quietly as we walked side by side. Behind us, Toto followed.

"Sorry for what?" I asked as emotion took over my tone. "Sorry that he was such a cold hearted jerk?"

Cain's blue eyes were filled with remorse and sorrow. I didn't want him to see me cry so I just turned my face away. I felt his hand on my shoulder though. Deciding to change for a while, I closed my eyes and imagined a grey wolf. Soon, I felt the familiar sensation. The sounds of the forest were as sharp as ever; the smells were strong, but not overwhelming. When I opened my eyes I was the wolf, walking on all fours alongside Cain. My paws silently kissed the ground as I moved. My tail hung down between my hind legs, my powerful shoulder blades and pelvis rolling easily with each step, my fur gently blowing in the soft breeze. I raised my head and glanced up at Cain. He met my gaze and just gave me a weak watery smile. I lowered my eyes and we kept walking, unaware that Toto was dropping little circular discs on the ground.


	7. Live To Tell

Tin Man

Imaris

Chapter Seven-Live To Tell

It was amazing how sharp my vision was at this point. I continued to walk alongside Cain, letting my lower jaw drop and my red tongue lolling out, resting between my bottom two canines. DG's memories began flooding back to her as we neared this southern lake country. Deciding that we needed help, Cain took us to a log cabin. He apparently knew some kind of 'code' because the man and his wife led us into the house. My toenails clicked on the floor. Glitch collapsed into one of the chairs at a wooden table. Rawr sat down beside him; Cain however remained standing. Glitch suddenly remembered something about a 'sun seeder' which he had built, but he doesn't remember much about it.

"You must try," DG said urgently. "If this object is what the Sorceress wants to freeze the eclipse, we have to know how to destroy it."

"I can't remember," Glitch said remorsefully. Finally Raw grabbed Glitch's shoulder and did the same thing he did back at the frozen fortress. We watched as Glitch and DG and I's real mother came into view. Glitch's real name was Ambrose. We watched as Ambrose destroyed the blue prints, but Azkadelia wasn't thrilled so she locked away our mother and removed Glitch's brain entirely. I had slipped my hindquarters into a sitting position and let my tail wrap around my hind leg, bringing my forelegs against my chest, keeping my upper body erect. I watched and let out a whine seeing as Ambrose had sacrificed himself in a way to save the O.Z from total darkness. I blinked and raised one furry eyebrow as I looked at Ambrose. Raw had let go and DG came over to give him a hug.

"You sacrificed so much," she said softly. Glitch seemed rather touched as he hugged DG back. Cain's eyes were suddenly locked on a horse object sitting on a dresser type furniture piece. He looked at the man. Realization dawned on him.

"My family is alive then for real?" he asked the man. The man nodded and then began ushering us out.

"Your family used this same route," he explained leading up a rickety wooden stair well that leveled off into a landing. There was a bike handle bar type object that ran the length of a rope leading across the forest. We saw the Long Coats not too far off, which I found rather odd. The man had us go one by one. My heart gave a slight pang as I realized that I'd been foolish all along to think Cain liked me. I let my ears droop slightly and I briefly closed my eyes. Toto had changed into the little terrier. Glitch offered to take me. Cain glanced down at the little terrier.

"I swear if you change I'm dropping you," he said.

Deciding that I wouldn't change for a while, I just allowed Glitch to pick me up. I didn't know how he did it since I must've weighed around 150 pounds, much bigger than the dog Toto had changed into. But once we safely reached the other side, Glitch gently put me down. I stood and spread my legs, giving my body a rigorous shake, causing my ears to flap against my head. Cain arrived shortly and let down Toto, who changed back into a human. Once again, I fell in line beside Cain, all of unaware that Toto was still dropping the little discs.

Just then, we came upon another cabin. Clearly Cain recognized this as he began running through the underbrush, calling for his wife. I sulked behind Glitch, carefully placing my paws on the dirt. We stopped by the cabin when we saw Cain standing in front of a tin suit, much like he'd been encased in. But there was a faint glimmer of relief. His son obviously was nowhere to be seen. But what made everyone silent was a gravestone. Cain dropped to his knees in front of it. Tears began forming in his eyes. DG slowly stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. Cain gently leaned forward to give a kiss on the gravestone before he put his hat back on his head.

"Let's go," he said in a monotone. Being as I was in wolf form, I couldn't tell Cain that his son was alive still. We pressed onward.

We came to a fork in the road. Glitch began heading off down one path, but we were still undecided. Just then, one of Azkadelia's flying monkeys came. Cain pulled out his gun, clicked back the hammer and aimed it. Pulling the trigger, the monkey was hit and it dropped to the ground.

We stood over it.

"Well Emma, there's a meal for you for the next few days," Cain said lightly.

I didn't even acknowledge it. Instead I turned my head away and turned my back on them, sitting on my haunches again.

"What's wrong with her? Is it something to do with the transformation?" Cain asked Toto worriedly.

Toto shook his head.

"No. This is a human emotion showing through," he explained. "She's deeply upset over something."

DG came forward and crouched down in front of me. She extended her hand out to touch my head but I was angry. Not at her, at myself, so I slowly lifted the upper lip up of my snout, exposing the top two canines and giving her a low warning growl. She snapped her hand back in surprise and raised her eyes to Toto.

"You need to let her be," Toto said. "She needs to sort whatever is bothering her out."

DG returned her eyes onto mine, even though right now everyone was in shades of black, grey and white.

"Perhaps I can help," Cain offered as he came around to the front of me and crouched down beside DG. "Emma, please change back into a human. We want to know what's bothering you so we can help."

His eyes peered out from under his brim hat as he too, reached to touch my head but DG put a hand on his arm.

"Careful," she said upset too. "Whatever is bothering her she obviously doesn't want to be touched."

Cain ignored her and continued to slowly extend his hand out. His fingers were inches from my head when I snapped my jaws, deliberately missing his hand by inches. DG was right. I didn't want to be touched. I was angry at myself for even thinking Cain liked me. His son was alive and well and once our mission was over, he'd go back to his old life and forget all about us. I felt horrible that his wife had died, but once his son came back into the picture, I was sure he'd want to pick up where he'd left off. It was the same as it was as though I was back on the other side. Nothing ever changed and I'd never find someone. Never. Cain looked a bit hurt that I'd went to bite him.

"We need to keep moving," Glitch said slowly.

DG slowly rose from her crouch and we continued walking. I followed behind Cain now, head low but ears pinned back against my neck. If anyone got too close, I'd give them a warning growl.

Eventually DG led us to what was once a southern lake country, but the woods were all charred and burned.

"The Sorceress torched this place," Glitch explained. I sulked away from them but not too far off and laid down on the dirt, letting my hind legs tuck underneath me and my forelegs stretched out. I rested my snout between my forepaws and let out a woof, sending a bit of dirt flying away from my nostrils. I heard DG getting upset, saying something about how things that happened were her fault and how her sister and her used to go looking for apples and came upon a cave one day hearing a little girl. They'd gone inside and Azkadelia had translated an inscription that read "At the dawn of time, good battled evil, and the light conquered over the darkness," followed by "something about an evil witch". She continued to explain how they came upon this evil witch and how DG had grabbed her sisters hand, causing their magic to encase them in a protective shield. But scared, DG had released her sisters hand, feeing the cave and leaving Azkadelia to be 'taken over' by the evil witch. She also remembered how she was sitting on a swing in a gazebo and sobbing to our mother that 'Az' had fallen and was hurt but Azkadelia was walking toward them clearly unharmed, but neither of them saw the black tattoo on her back of the flying monkeys. Our mother asked Azkadelia if she was alright and she had responded that she was. DG felt so horrible that she had tears in her eyes. Cain reassured her before taking his eyes off DG and began scanning around for me. I wanted nothing to do with them. I felt so stupid. I suddenly scented Raw coming toward me. I lifted my furry eyebrows as he crouched down in front of me. He extended his hand out to touch me. I growled in warning, however I didn't go to bite him. Raw began 'reading' me.

"Emma angry with herself," Raw whispered. "Because Emma thinks Cain does not love her."

I gave another growl, louder this time hoping he got the hint. He did and removed his hand quickly before I had a change to snap my jaws at it. DG meanwhile had remembered a memory about the 'perfect' stone and found it still buried. She skipped it across the ground, but soon, the ground changed to water. The entire area transformed into what it once was. I was lying in a patch of grass. Reluctantly I pulled myself up onto all fours. I stretched my forelegs out lowering the front half of me into a 'bow' and yawning, letting my tongue curl back before I shook each hind leg. I walked back to them. They were standing around the gazebo now, with a recorded holographic image of our mother. Our mother began saying that we needed to head to the 'Realm of the Unwanted' to find the Grey Gale and the Emerald of the Eclipse, to seek out someone named Ahamo. Toto turned to DG.

"Ahamo is your real father," he explained to her.

_So, our real father was alive as well? So much for family secrets, Dad_, I thought angrily. We didn't know Azkadelia was hot on our heels. I hung back a bit and saw Toto drop a little disc on the floor. I had put two and two together. Toto was a spy. Snarling, I jumped on Toto, knocking him onto his backside. I stood over him, placing each foreleg on either side of his arms and pinned back my ears, snarling and exposing all four canines and incisors at him. My eyes were flashing angrily. If he knew our mother how could he do something like that?

"Emma!" DG cried. "What's gotten into her? She's acting like Risik!"

Cain came over and stood over us, using the tip of his boot to push aside some dust clearing the disc.

"No," Cain said. "She has good reason to. Toto is a turncoat. He's been sending images back to Azkadelia using these discs."

DG stepped forward and had hurt in her eyes.

"Let me explain," Toto said holding up a hand defensively. "I was locked up for 15 years. Azkadelia made me an offer. She promise me freedom if I tracked you. I agreed but I was biding my time to change back to your side."

"You were giving her bread crumbs," DG said sounding clearly hurt.

Cain pulled his gun out and aimed it at Toto. I snarled again, keeping my ears flat against my neck.

"No," DG said putting a hand on Cain's. "We're all looking for second chances here."

Reluctantly Cain slipped the gun back into its holster.

"Emma, let him up," Cain said.

I snarled once more but listened to Cain, backing off and sulking over to Glitch, but glaring at Toto.

Toto changed into the terrier and began leading us into a very dense field. This was supposed to be the portal into the other realm. Toto's body could be seen popping in and out of view but finally he stopped and barked for us to come. We ran across the field, my body rocked with the motion of a gallop. We all gathered around a wooden door that was in the ground and Cain opened it.

We carefully made our way down. I reluctantly allowed Glitch to carry me down again. So far, he was the only one I was letting touch me. Glitch walked over to a fortuneteller. He turned to Cain.

"Got a quarter?" he asked.

I sat on my haunches again and watched, clearly nonplussed by what was going on. I sensed Cain beside me. I didn't even bother to look up because I knew each of their scents. While DG and Glitch talked to the fortuneteller, Cain crouched down beside me and kept his voice low.

"Emma," he said quietly. "I don't know what's bothering you but please change back into a human. I need to talk to you."

I slowly turned my head to the side, nose quivering. I was giving him a defiant 'questioning' look that said "why should I change back?" I was finding life as a wolf much simpler than a human. I didn't have to tell others when I was feeling hurt, I just used body language. I gave a low growl at him as a signal that the answer was still a 'no'. Sighing, and looking a bit hurt, Cain stood up again as DG and Glitch turned to talk to us.

"Okay. We need to find someone called the Seeker. He will lead us to Ahamo," DG said.

But before anything could happen, Zero arrived and the fortuneteller ended up selling us out. Someone nabbed DG and escaped, leaving Glitch, Raw, Cain and I to be captured by the Long Coats.

Zero told his men to kill the fortuneteller and she was dragged off. I had a chain collar around my neck, which was attached to the long log where Cain, Raw and Glitch were chained to. I walked, feeling even worse because I was so upset I wasn't able to warn them that the Long Coats were here. I sulked even more, letting my head hang down low with my tail between my legs. As we were marching toward the Sorceress' castle, the Long Coats were attacked by resistance fighters. Once the Long Coats were taken care of, a young man with a dark hood that was pulled up over his head lowered it and realization dawned on Cain. This was his son.

Back at the resistance camp, I was separated from them. Of course I protested by going limp and snarling. I didn't know why I was separated but I was chained to a spike in the ground. Zero had been captured by the resistance fighters and was now being interrogated by Cain's son and Cain himself. After what seemed like hours, I heard Cain's concerned voice coming from one of the cabins.

"_Where is Emma?_"

"_Who?_" his son asked confused.

"_The grey wolf.__ Where is she?_" Cain demanded.

"_Oh. She's chained up outside. She's set to be killed. She killed a few of our prize livestock a few years ago,_"

My ears picked up a scraping of a chair behind pushed back and then a door slamming shut. I heard Cain coming toward me. I felt defeated. _Why not let them kill me? Perhaps it would end this loneliness I'm feeling now. Death can't be any more painful than this right?_ I wondered as Cain reached me as well as his son.

"Release her," Cain demanded. "She didn't kill your livestock. She's not an ordinary wolf."

"Dad, there aren't too many wolves around here," his son protested. "She _has _to be the wolf."

"No," Cain argued. "Release her and you'll see. Trust me."

His son was holding a cross bow and arrow but reluctantly handed the weapon over to Cain and unlocked my collar. The chains clanked away and Cain's son looked at him.

"What's supposed to happen?" he asked.

Cain was looking at me pleadingly to change back. Deciding to at last, I closed my eyes and focused on my human form. Before long I opened my eyes and was standing on two legs again, back in my human body. I slowly looked at Cain's son. He had a shocked expression on his face. Cain handed the bow and arrow back to his son, who dropped it immediately and looked horrified.

"She's a shape shifter," Cain replied brightly to his son whom I already knew was named Jeb. Glitch and Raw came bursting from the house and came running to me.

"Emma!" Glitch cried as he hugged me tightly. "I'm glad to see you're not furry anymore!"

I had to chuckle as I hugged him back. Raw was next.

I sat at a wooden picnic table and just crossed my arms on top of it, resting my chin on my arm. A gentle breeze blew, tossing my chocolate brown hair all around. Glitch and Raw were helping themselves to some food, which I had to admit, sounded wonderful at this point. A hand holding a bowl of stew appeared over my shoulder and placed it down on the table in front of me. I looked up. Cain sat down next to me. He was sitting the opposite way I was, with his back to the edge. He took off his brim hat and placed it on the seat beside him. He leaned in close to me, but I kept my eyes on the stew, toying with it for a bit with my spoon.

"Emma," he said quietly. "What is bothering you? Please talk to me. I want to be able to help."

I let out a soft, scornful laugh.

"You can't help me," I said turning to face him now, so that we met each others' gaze. "This is something that _no_ one could help me with. I'm almost sorry your son didn't kill me."

Cain's expression faltered and was now registered as pure pain.

"Emma, DG would be upset if you died," he said quietly. "Plus I know Glitch and Raw would be too…me included."

I gave another soft laugh and let my spoon fall into the bowl with a soft 'thock'. I leaned in close to him so that our faces were inches apart.

"Why would you be upset over an old maid who no one loves?" I asked, hoping that little clue helped him before I stood up and walked off toward Glitch and Raw, leaving Cain to contemplate what I'd said.


	8. Reunited

Tin Man

Chapter Eight-Reunited

I stood with Glitch and Raw. Raw immediately knew what was wrong and didn't bother to 'read' me.

"Why Emma afraid to let Cain know how she feels?" Raw inquired, studying me with his dark eyes.

Glitch was watching me too, his eyes filled with concern.

I could feel Cain's eyes on my back, almost burning into me. I sighed and pretended to be interested in the stew pot that was set up over a fire.

"Because I've had nothing but bad experiences with guys," I replied finally feeling a bit better talking to someone about my feelings. DG wasn't here and I figured the next best thing was to talk to either Glitch or Raw. But luck had it I was able to talk to both of them. "All my life I had guys either cheat on me, or they abused me"

They had startled and horrified expressions on their faces. I gave a watery smile.

"Not physical, but verbal," I explained. "They would tell me I'm not worth anything and that I was ugly and not worth dating blah blah blah. You kind of get the idea. Plus, Cain has a son. I'm sure he'll want to pick up the pieces and start over."

Raw sighed.

"Emma," Raw began. "Raw feel that Cain feels same way about Emma."

I looked at him startled. Then turned my eyes onto Glitch.

"It's true," Glitch, err Ambrose said softly putting a hand on my shoulder. "When he asked where you were and Cain's son had said how you were tied up, about to be killed, Cain went into panic mode and nearly tore the table in half trying to get up and get to you."

I shrugged.

"Any best friend would do that," I said dismissively. "I'm sure you would've done the same thing for me."

"True," Ambrose said with his eyes twinkling. "But neither Raw nor I would ask a best friend if she felt the same way toward him."

I looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"Cain asked Raw about you," Ambrose said softly and quietly. " He knew Raw had read you and wanted to see if felt the same way toward him."

All the color drained from my face. "Oh God," I whispered.

_So Cain now knew that I had fallen for him…but why didn't he say anything to me yet?_ I wondered.

"Don't worry," Ambrose said softly. "I have a feeling things will work out in the end."

Ambrose gave me a gentle wink before he and Raw headed off to another picnic table. I stood there feeling a bit numb until I sensed Cain behind me.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale," he said worriedly behind me. I turned around and faced him. His expression was naturally of concern and worry. I chuckled and waved a hand dismissively in the air.

"Psh yeah I'm fine," I lied. "I think maybe the stew settled in my stomach a bit wrong."

I had tried to sound nonchalant and I hoped it had come out like that. Cain studied me closely, his blue eyes peering into mine from beneath his brim hat but he said nothing more.

The night had crept up on us quicker than we expected. I couldn't sleep so I sat outside on the porch that led into the cabin. I knew Zero was tied up to a chair inside so I kept my guard up in case he tried to do something. Deciding that if he did try something, I'd change into the wolf but so far it was quiet behind me. I drew my knees up to my chest and let my arms wrap around them. I rested my chin on top of my knees and just stared into the warm darkness. Torches were lit and were the only source of light. I heard someone coming toward me as their shoes crunched over the gravel. I tensed my body, not knowing if it was Cain, Ambrose or Raw, or someone from the resistance. I blinked and spied Cain's profile. I relaxed completely as he came up to me clearer in the light.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" I asked him softly.

He looked as though he'd been having a nightmare and it was only then that I realized he was holding a long sword. He also looked as though he was in some kind of trance. He began approaching me, holding the sword at his side so the blade glinted in the full moon light above. My heart pounded in my chest as fear took over. _Could Azkadelia have put some sort of trance on him? So I'd be killed by someone I cared about?_ I thought as sheer fear settled into my chest now.

"Cain?" I asked slowly, rising to my feet and gripping the railing on the side of the steps. He kept walking toward me, but it wasn't slow. It was a normal pace. As he reached me, I shut my eyes and prepared to feel the blade.

It never came. I felt his long rain coat brush against me as he headed up the stairs and entered the cabin. I shakily opened my eyes and let out my breath which I hadn't realized I was holding until now. I heard a racket inside and then Cain came out gripping Zero by the collar and pushed him toward the tin suit that Jeb had kept as reminder. He pushed him inside. Jeb had awoken as well and came forward.

"Dad, he deserves to be killed," Jeb said to Cain.

Cain turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know son. But if you haven't got a heart, you haven't got anything,"

With that, he glanced over his shoulder at me. Jeb followed his gaze but gave his father an affectionate cuff on the shoulder. I sat back down on the steps as Cain began approaching me. He cleared his throat and sat down beside me, fixing his rain coat so he didn't sit on it. He let his elbows rest on his thighs as he clasped his hands over his knees. He glanced at me.

"Sorry I scared you," he said quietly. "I had a dream about my wife. I don't think she wanted me to constantly dwell on things."

I gave him a smile and nodded. "I'm sorry about your wife though,"

I took my eyes off him and gazed into the darkness now, listening the cricket's humming and the gentle crackling of the torches nearby. There was that awkward silence that hung now before I spoke.

"I hope DG finds out the truth about our family," I said. "It's just so much to take in but I'm ok with it now."

Cain nodded in sympathy. "What I don't understand is why your father denied you knowledge of the O.Z,"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. I've just accepted the fact that no one cares about me except you guys so I'm going to stay here. I'm not going back to the other side,"

"Good," Cain said firmly. I looked at him in surprise but grinned and slinked my arm around his. I kind of snuggled up against him, letting my head rest on the upper part of his arm. Surprisingly this time, he didn't tense up like he did before when I hugged him flat out. I found that while I was around him, I was relaxed and calm. I shut my eyes and just listened to Cain breathing and the soft nature sounds. A gentle breeze blew, tossing a few threads of m hair in all directions. I heard a soft rustling of Cain's rain coat and then I felt him gently sweep the bangs away from my forehead. I found his touch rather gentle and not gruff but I was surprised he actually did that. I ended up dozing off there.

In the morning when I woke up, I found Cain's raincoat around me. Cain was already awake and grinning down at me.

"Morning sunshine," he said. "Let's go. We've got some work to do."

I grinned back and slipped out of his raincoat and handed it to him. He pulled it on again and adjusted his hat. He said goodbye to his son and the four of us set off again. We hadn't any idea where Toto had gone to or what had become of DG. Suddenly, as we were walking, the flash went off before my eyes and I grabbed Cain's arm.

_I saw Azkadelia standing in front of a building which was __chameleon-__like to the surroundings. I saw DG and then saw Azkadelia use her magic to encase DG in a green marble tomb. A glowing emerald in Azkadelia's hands was the next scene. The flash vanished._

I blinked once the vision slowly vanished. I looked to Glitch, to Raw and then back to Cain. I swallowed, my voice coming out rather hoarse and dry.

"Azkadelia's got the emerald," I said. "And DG's in trouble."

Immediately, Cain asked his son to give us four horses. I was given a chocolate bay with four socks. I quickly climbed into the saddle and slipped my feet into the stirrups. I gathered up the reins and spurred my horse into a gallop. Cain was on a white one and Glitch and Raw were on a bay and chestnut.

"Where is she?" Cain called over the thundering of hooves as the horses' shoes kicked up the topsoil and flung it backward. Just then, we heard barking. Toto appeared in his canine form and sneezed, eagerly wagging his tail for us to follow. So we did.

When we arrived at the spot, Toto was already barking at DG's feet. We quickly hopped down off the horses and rushed over to her.

"Are you alright?" Cain demanded worriedly.

DG nodded.

"But Azkadelia's got the Emerald," she said dejectedly.

"Then I think it's time to pay our dear old sister a visit," I said coldly narrowing my eyes.

We'd all come up with the plan to sneak into the tower. While DG and I headed off to stop Azkadelia, Glitch, Cain and Raw would seek out the 'sun-seeder' and stop it. With the emerald, the O.Z would be encased in darkness forever. We were now crouched in shrubs in the forest that surrounded the tower. Raw however, had oddly hung back. Glitch gently tapped DG on the shoulder.

"I think you need to talk to Raw. Apparently, he's lost his nerve," he said seriously. We carefully turned around and headed back to where Raw was pacing. Smiling, DG headed up to him.

"Raw, why did you jump off the cliff and face the Papillion's?" she asked him softly.

"Raw did that for DG," he responded. DG shook her head.

"No," she said warmly. "You did it for you. You are the bravest person I know."

Raw seemed to take what she said to heart and nodded. DG hugged him. Then she moved onto Glitch.

"And you are the smartest person I know," she said softly. "Even if your marbles are in a tower."

Glitch grinned and hugged her too. She stopped by Cain who looked at her shrewdly.

"I know what you're doing," he responded. "I've been in battles before but much less hugging." DG smiled.

"When I met you, I thought you lived up to your name, Tin Man…but I was wrong," DG said softly as she held out her hand to shake it, seeing as he reacted when I had tried to hug him the last time. Cain hesitated before he too, finally hugged her. I grinned and took turns hugging Raw and Glitch as well. DG leaned close to Cain and whispered. "And tell Emma how you feel huh? We all know it," She gave him a wink and then she, Glitch and Raw went back to our hiding spot leaving Cain and I alone. I cleared my throat and stood in front of him.

"Well," I said trying to sound casual. "At least we won't have to worry about them flying monkeys anymore."

Cain regarded me with a serious expression now. He appeared nervous and tilted the brim of his hat up so he could see me better.

"Emma," he began nervously. "I saw that you were talking to Raw before at my son's camp. Did he happen to mention anything?"

I reached up and tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear and pretended to think.

"Might've, but what about?" I asked him staring into his blue eyes.

He appeared to get even more nervous now. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not so good at these things," he responded a bit embarrassed. "I've not really been able to tell someone how I felt since…since my wife."

I folded my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow at him, but my eyes were twinkling.

"Who did you plan on telling how you feel?" I asked feeling a bit bad about teasing him. "Me?"

Cain nodded at that.

"Well, how do you feel about me?" I asked, hiding a grin.

Cain cleared his throat.

"He loves you!" Glitch's voice rang out from somewhere in front of us from the bushes. "Get on with it man!"

I burst out laughing at Glitch's outburst and was relieved to see Cain grinning too, but turning a shade of crimson. We heard DG and Raw hissing at him but we heard the amusement in their voices too. Cain's grin faded and now he turned serious again.

"A-Ambrose is right," he said finally as he took off his hat and held it in his hands, toying with the brim out of nervousness. I broke into a genuine grin at that. _So, my reign of bad luck with guys has finally come to an end. Everyone was right all along. He did love me!_ I thought happily. Before I could react, Cain stepped forward and threw his arms around me, pulling me tightly into a hug. I slowly slipped my arms around him and rested my chin on his shoulder. The hug was warm and loving. Different from the hugs I'd gotten from those jerks back home. Those jerks just hugged me to be able to get a feel job unfortunately. But Cain's embrace wasn't anywhere near that and I knew he respected me greatly. He wasn't one to treat women wrongly. I let my cheek rest on the hollow grove of his shoulder and just enjoyed the embrace. I shut my eyes and felt a grin forming on my face again.

"Well," I whispered. "I love you too."

Cain tightened his embrace slightly and then slowly released me, keeping his hands on my shoulders. He stared into my eyes briefly before leaning into give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww," I heard four voices chorus.

Blushing furiously, Cain and I stepped back and spied Glitch, Raw, DG and Toto, in human form all standing there.

"Keep it up," I joked to them lightly. "Or else when I change I'll make sure to leave you presents on your pillows at night."

They all laughed but then the laughter died down when we realized we needed a plan to sneak back into the castle.

Toto looked at DG.

"I have an idea," he said. "It's the same way we escaped…through the drainpipe."

DG nodded and we took a deep breath. "Let's go," We began sneaking toward the tower, my heart hammering in my chest as Cain kept a tight grip on my hand.


	9. Battle Stations

Tin Man

Imaris

Chapter Nine-Battle Stations

We entered the castle, keen on making sure that we weren't seen. DG had come up with the idea of a diversion, and that's when Toto had come into role.

"If you truly want to redeem yourself, that you want to change back to DG's side, then this is your chance," Cain said to Toto seriously.

He was still keeping a tight grip on my hand as though afraid that I'd be snatched away or something. Toto nodded and changed back into the dog, barking at some Long Coats. Once they were out of the picture, we moved on. Glitch had said that DG and I should take care of Azkadelia while Cain, Glitch and Raw headed off to find Ambrose's brain and to stop the Sun Seeder from working. As we turned a corner, something furry jumped on me, causing me to fall back onto my backside. At first I thought it was Toto playing around and going back on his word.

"Toto I swear," I growled. "When I change into a wolf I will have you for supper for going back on your word!"

But when I blinked a few times, I realized it wasn't Toto, but another wolf. This one was black with amber eyes. It snarled, pulling back the top lip of its snout, baring the white canines and incisors as it took a threatening step toward me. My heart pounded in my chest. Cain reached into his holster and pulled out his gun, clicking back the hammer and aiming it at the wolf.

"Get up slowly, Emma," Cain said in a low voice, keeping the gun pointed at the wolf, prepared to pull the trigger incase it decided to attack. I did what he had said and got to my feet. I went to inch toward him, when the wolf changed before my eyes. A girl was standing there. It took me a minute to register. Risik.

"Risik!" I cried shocked and outraged. "How are you a shape shifter?"

Risik laughed coldly. "Oh my dear Emma. Honestly. You are so stupid and naive. I knew how much you loved animals. So I took lessons from Toto. I watched how you practiced so I was able to follow without anyone ever knowing. Azkadelia learned of my talent and requested that I serve her, trying to bring you and that other brat DG down. Oh, here's a shocker for you," Risik said smugly as she took a few steps toward me and put her face closer to mine. I could see Cain tensing up behind her, prepared to help if she made so much as a sneeze. "Your lovely Daddy? You know the one who married Shannon? Newsflash, they're really _my _parents. They took you in when your foolish mother separated you and DG from the O.Z. They were hoping that you'd eventually remember things from here and evidently know where the Emerald of the Eclipse was. But with no such luck."

Her expression was cold and unemotional now. I felt my heart hammering in my chest now, torn between anger and hurt. She continued though.

"That's why Daddy told you he was marrying Shannon as a step mother so you wouldn't figure things out. But there's one little problem we didn't count on…you being psychic. So now," Risik said stepping back a few inches and lowering her head so that her chin touched her chest. "I have to ultimately destroy you."

Cain went to take a step forward, but Risik backhanded him, knocking him into a pipe. Glitch quickly bent down to help him up, but Cain was struggling to get to be against Glitch's grasp. I turned my eyes onto him.

"Go. Stop the Sun Seeder. I'll be fine," I said in a choked voice.

Risik changed back into the black wolf. Knowing what I had to do, I shut my eyes and changed as well. The familiar sensation took over me and once I opened my eyes, I was seeing everything in the familiar black, white and grey. Cain had a look of utmost fear on his face. I barked in his direction, urging him to go. Slowly, Glitch dragged Cain away and I turned my attention onto the black wolf. Snarling, I bared my fangs at her as the two of began to circle one another. Out of the corner of my eye, I spied DG climbing an iron ladder that led up to the next level. I knew she was on her way to stop Azkadelia. I flattened my ears against my neck and snarled again, eyes ablaze with anger. Risik made the first move to charge me and I matched her, both of meeting in the center of the circle. I reared up and used my forepaws to scratch her face, alongside her muzzle. She howled in pain and then sank her teeth into my shoulder, biting down hard. I let out a whelp and felt warm blood gushing. But somehow I had renewed energy and continued to fight. Snarling and biting at her. Both of us were oddly equally matched. She batted at my muzzle, causing me to momentarily lose balance and sliding on my side a few inches. Before I could get up, Risik stood over me with a smug expression as she then lowered her muzzle again, preparing to swipe at me. Using my four paws, I pushed her off of me. She landed on her back, with all fours pointing toward the ceiling. Shakily and wobbly, I got up on all fours. My fur was matted from where she had bitten me. A few ruby droplets had formed on the ground, as I walked, favoring my left foreleg. I hopped toward her and stood over her. Just as I was about to sink my fangs into her ebony fur, she extended her muzzle up and clamped them on my neck. I felt her teeth sinking into my flesh. A look of surprise came across my face as blackness swallowed me up.

"Let me go back to Emma!" Cain argued still struggling against Glitch's grip.

"She wanted you to stop the Sun Seeder," Glitch said softly, but he too, had a look of fear and worry on his face. "She didn't want you to get hurt."

"It's not me I care about it's her!" Cain said.

Eventually, Glitch, Cain and Raw entered a room. There was a glass box in the center of the room where a brain was. A few cables and whatnot were attached to it. Cain looked at Glitch.

"Time to get reacquainted with yourself," he said, but immediately, his mind shifted to Emma and fear was gripping his chest now. If she died on him, that would be it. He didn't know what he would do without her. Raw touched the box and then put a hand on Glitch's shoulder. Cain began interrogating him for the numbers to shut the Sun Seeder down. Each time Ambrose, which was Glitch's real name, said the number, Cain typed it on an old typewriter like machine. Just then the door swung open. Startled, Cain, Ambrose and Raw looked up. Risik stood in human form wounded in several spots, but there was a bit of blood on her chin.

"Where is Emma?" Cain demanded angrily.

"Who?" Risik asked cruelly. "Oh Emma. The pathetic loser. She's dead. I killed her. I tore her throat out."

She was grinning sadistically. Cain felt his legs go numb and weak, briefly slumping against the control panel.

"You're lying," Cain said forcing his voice to remain in control.

"Am I?" Risik demanded taking a few steps and it was then that they saw a cattle prod like object in her hand. "This is her blood." Risik pointed to her chin. "It's time for you to take a time out."

With that, she thrusted the tip of the cattle prod into Raw, causing him to fall. A few Long Coats entered the room. One of them shot Cain and he collapsed to his side. Glitch was held at the machine and Risik demanded the numbers to start up the Sun Seeder again. What they didn't know was that Cain was fine, the little miniature horse carving that he'd had when his son was small, tucked into his pocket, catching the bullet before it pierced him. He easily reached into a small sheath that was tied to his waist and pulled out a knife. Waiting for the right moment, he tossed it and the blade hit the nearest Long Coat in the chest. Scrambling to his feet, he grabbed his hat and quickly placed it onto his head. Glitch fought with the other Long Coats and that only left Risik now. Now having the three against one, Risik began backing up. But just then, his eyes shifted behind Risik.

I stood leaning against the door frame. I was holding a knife in my hand. The wound where Risik had bitten me was slowly stopping bleeding, but my white poplin was stained with blood as were my hands. My hair hung over my shoulders in waves, but a few strands were caked with blood. My shoulder was in such pain, I had no idea how I made it here. I was weak and lightheaded from the loss of blood. But I saw Cain's startled expression in front of Risik, who had no idea I was behind her.

"I agree. It's time for a time out, friend," I said in a watery and strained voice. With that, before Risik could turn around, I pushed the knife into her back. She slowly turned around, a look of pure shock on her face. The shock turned to anger and she grabbed a hold of my shoulder, where she'd bitten while she was a wolf and dug her fingers into the wounds. I cried out in agony and felt myself getting even more lightheaded. Finally her grip on my shoulder loosened and she slipped to the floor dead. I too, sank to the floor. Cain went to rush over to me immediately, but I held up a hand.

"Shut down the Sun Seeder," I said in the watery and strained voice.

Cain hesitated before turning to Ambrose.

"What's the last number!" he demanded urgently.

Ambrose frantically tried to think. "I can't remember," he said panicked.

"Fine. Then we do it this way," Cain said quickly pulling out his gun and aiming it at the glass box, preparing to shoot.

"Wait!" Raw said.

"12/08 the Queen's birthday! Of course!" Ambrose said happily. Cain typed it in and we knew the Sun Seeder had been stopped. But what about Azkadelia and DG? Deciding that I figured we'd won the battle, I watched Cain as he quickly rushed over to me and crouched down in front of me, taking my shoulders easily, but some of my blood had gotten onto his hands.

"Oh God," he said swallowing thickly. "She needs medical attention."

Cain raised his eyes to Raw and Ambrose. I gave him a watery smile and reached out to gently put a hand on the side of his face. Cain tilted his face into my palm, but his eyes were locked on mine.

"Raw feel Emma slipping," Raw said thickly.

"No," Cain said shaking his head feverishly. "I'm not going to let her die!"

Renewed passion and energy came over him as he slipped one arm behind my back and the other underneath my legs, picking me up. Weak, I let my head rest against his shoulder, my hair falling slightly into my face as my arm dangled over his. I heard Ambrose and Raw hurrying behind him as he searched for DG and Azkadelia, heading up to the next floor. He burst into the room. It was a bedroom with a balcony that over looked the O.Z. I was drifting in and out of consciousness but I heard him shout for DG.

I felt myself being placed on a bed.

"Oh God," I heard DG sob. "What happened?"

"Risik. She was a black wolf. She fought Emma," Ambrose said quietly.

"I don't care! Can you help her?" Cain shouted. I had no idea that my real parents were in the room now. I felt a soft hand pass over my forehead.

"If she's not too far gone, yes," a soft woman's voice said. "But we'll need DG and Az to help."

I heard a slight scuffling before I finally succumbed to the darkness.

I felt warm sunshine on my face as I slowly emerged from the darkness. I turned over onto my right side, surprisingly, my body didn't ache. I sleepily opened one eye and saw the sunlight pouring in from the balcony windows. I opened the other eye and the room became clearer. I was in a bedroom with a canopy style bed. There was beautiful furniture, as though from the 18th century which matched the light blue paint on the walls. Fully awake now, I slowly sat up keeping the comforter pressed against my chest. For it was then that I realized I was in a soft satin nightgown with spaghetti shoulder straps. Wanting to make sure that nothing was 'seen', I used the comforter like a shield, only leaving my bare shoulders exposed with the straps. My hair was fluffed around them in gentle waves. I checked myself over. All the wounds were healed. I was as good as new. I heard the bedroom door opening. I tensed up a bit, but then spied a beautiful woman with lavender eyes and in a soft lilac robe. DG and Azkadelia accompanied her.

"Emma!" the woman cried rushing forward with her arms opened for a hug. Not wanting to leave the safety of the comforter, I sheepishly opened my arms as she sat down on the edge of the bed and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly. This was my real mother. "Oh I'm so glad you're alright! You gave us a real scare there!"

DG was next once Mom finished hugging me, and to my surprise and relief, Azkadelia was next.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"Well," DG began. "I managed to coax the real Az out of the evil witches hold. So once the Sun Seeder was shut down, she melted. The eclipse happened, but then light was restored. But that was nothing compared to what you went through. You really scared us last night, Em. We thought you were going to die on us for sure."

DG's blue eyes glazed over with tears as she hugged me again. Az leaned forward.

"I'm sorry for whatever I've done to you," she said remorsefully, her dark eyes genuine. "I really wasn't sure of what I was doing half the time."

I smiled and hugged her tightly too again. Mom gave me a broad knowing grin.

"Your father wants to see you as well," Mom said softly as Ahamo stepped into the room too.

"Mom geeze," I moaned. "I'm in a nightgown…and you want to bring everyone in for a toga party?"

Mom chuckled as DG and Az gave our father a quick hug before leaving. He too, hugged me.

"Oh man. This is more hugs than I've gotten in my entire life time…but don't stop," I said lightly, hugging Ahamo tightly.

"You certainly did give us a scare young lady," Ahamo scolded lightly. "But, I know there's one person who was absolutely beside himself the entire time you were unconscious."

Immediately I knew who that was. I felt a warm smile creeping onto my face as I thought of Cain. Dad gave me a kiss on the forehead before he slowly stood up. I spied Cain standing by the door way. I made sure that the comforter was covering what it should before I watched Mom and Dad leave the room, leaving Cain and I alone. He took off his hat and quickly stepped into the room. He placed his hat on the dresser before easily sitting on the side of the bed where my knees were. He'd taken off his rain coat now, leaving a white long sleeved shirt and a brown v-necked vest over it. His blue eyes were locked on mine. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Um," I began. "Who changed me?"

He grinned and shyly lowered his eyes. For a fleeting moment I had thought he had. Not that I would've cared but…well, oh heck I wouldn't've cared. He finally raised his eyes to mine.

"Your mother did. She pushed us all out even though we protested. The only ones that had remained inside was DG and Az. I think she used the magic to heal you," he responded at that point, letting the emotion take over. His blue eyes swelled with tears and he instantly threw his arms around me, pulling me close against him. Ignoring my shyness, I slipped my arms around him and pressed my face into his shoulder.

(AN: Chapter Ten Will be coming!!)


	10. Starting Over?

Tin Man

Imaris

Chapter Ten-Starting Over

Cain's embrace tightened around me. I pressed my face into the hollow grove of his shoulder, enjoying the soft darkness. He kept his arms wrapped around me, his chin resting on my shoulder. I felt him gently put a hand on my back. He held onto me for a while, which I didn't really mind one bit. In fact, I never wanted him to let me go. He went to release me, but I grabbed a bit of the vest and shirt on his back and held onto him.

"No. Don't let me go just yet," I said, my voice muffled by his shirt.

I felt his arms slowly encircle me again. I quickly leaned into his embrace as he leaned into mine.

"Emma, I was terrified last night," he whispered into my ear. "I seriously thought you'd died on me. If you had, I didn't know what I would do without you."

I felt a warm smile forming on my face as I finally slowly pulled back from the embrace, but kept my arms slinked around his neck. Our faces were inches apart.

"Well, I'd probably come back and haunt you," I said lightly, but I had a serious expression on my face. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

He didn't even crack a smile when I had said that about coming back to haunt him. My heart hammered in my chest slightly and I could feel it in my throat too. I'd never had this type of serious and intense moment before. Err, rather a 'romantic' moment if you will. The most guys ever got to being romantic, those I'd dated before, and their idea of romance was having me buy dinner at some local expensive restaurant, and then burping out loud when they'd finished eating. Half the times I wanted to die of embarrassment. When the date was over, they'd insist on walking me home only to think that I'd want to sleep with them. One guy actually tried to force himself on me until I sprayed mace into his eyes. But bringing it back to the present, now with Cain sitting there, our faces inches, I began realizing that all that happened back them was now officially history. I would never again have to worry about jerks wanting to date me. I had a wonderful guy right here that loved me dearly and in all honesty, I was crazy about myself. I felt a smile forming on my face. He smiled back. He took my face in his hands.

"I'm not going anywhere either," he said searching my face. "DG told me all about those horrible guys you had dated before. They didn't respect or appreciate you…or no girl for that matter. But I would _never _even _think _about doing those things."

I broke into a grin.

"I know," I said softly. "I hope DG didn't spill my entire bad luck with guys cause that would just be overly embarrassing…not to mention pathetic seeing the losers that were attracted to me as I wondered if it was me that was at fault and not them.." I rambled on but not before he moved his face closer to me and gently kissed me. Pleasantly surprised, I kissed him back. About a few seconds into the kiss, a familiar flash went off before my eyes causing me to cry out and pull back. Lightly digging the heels of my palms into my temples, I opened my eyes and Cain's face vanished.

_I saw a log cabin…It seemed peaceful and tranquil and then the scene shifted to the inside of the cabin. I saw myself sitting at what was the 'kitchen' table eating. A little girl around the age of 5 was sitting across from me. I grinned at her and she grinned back. The door opened and I saw Cain come in. He had an urgent expression on his face._

_"Come on! We have to hide. The Lunar's are seeking Elizabeth out! DG said she would be able to help us! No time to grab your things," he said as he reached out and scooped up the little girl in his arms before grabbing my hand and yanking me to my feet. The flash vanished._

Once the flash vanished and Cain's face appeared before my eyes again, he knew immediately what had happened.

"What happened in the vision?" he asked alarmed.

I blinked a few times before I answered him.

"I saw us in a log cabin with a little girl," I said closing my eyes and trying to remember the details but I saw them clearly. "You came bursting in saying "The Lunar's are seeking Elizabeth out. DG said she would be able to help us and that there was no time to grab my things," I relayed to him opening my eyes.

He had a puzzled expression on his face. "The Lunar's? Does that mean anything to you?"

I shook my head. "No. But you looked pretty alarmed in the vision." I slowly broke into a grin. "But I think the little girl, Elizabeth, was our daughter."

His face lit up and he too, broke into a grin. He happily threw his arms around me, pulling me into another tight embrace. Sighing contently, I leaned into it and pressed my face into his neck. I was so happy now words couldn't describe how I felt. It was a pleasant change then what I had been faced with before. Nothing was ever going to take this happy feeling away from me. Even whatever that vision was telling me, I didn't care. As long as I had Cain and my family in my life, that was all I could ask for.

Part II-5 Years Later

"DG," I called as I hurried into her bedroom. The morning sunshine was pouring through the windows, creating little rays of light on the floor and those that broke through the windows had little dust particles dancing in the light. I knocked on her door and poked my head into her room, breaking into a grin. She was sitting at her vanity mirror, brushing her hair. She turned and grinned when she saw me.

"Hey you," she said lightly. "I hope I'm not babysitting the munchkin again. She scares me!"

I laughed and opened the door more so she could see Elizabeth standing beside me, holding onto my hand tightly. Once Liz spied DG, she released my hand and tore into the room, arms outstretched for DG. DG laughed again and scooped Liz up in her arms, giving her a big hug and several kisses. Liz giggled and sat on DG's lap sideways. DG raised her eyes to mine.

"It's only for an hour," I responded still grinning. "Wyatt and I are just heading down to the Lake country. He was called in for an investigation on a murder that took place there a few days ago. He told them that he wasn't on the force anymore, no longer a Tin Man, but he'd come highly recommended."

"By whom?" DG asked, lightly tickling Liz on her side causing her to squirm and giggle.

"Mom," I said breaking into a grin. "She figured since he'd helped restore light to the O.Z, he must be fairly good."

DG grinned back as well but then the grin faded. "A murder? What happened?" she asked solemnly.

I folded my arms over my chest hugging myself.

"A family had spent the weekend there. Apparently, from the sole survivor, the mother, a group of wolves attacked them," I relayed as fear crept into my eyes. "Now the woman claims that they knew exactly where her husband and son were. Regular wolves would've just attacked them all, if they were starving and rogue. They suspect intelligence, which means shape shifters. Now, I know Wyatt knows its not me, nor does the police, but I can't help feeling that they're suspecting me anyway. I was home with you guys so how could I have done it?"

DG nodded sympathetically. "Em, don't worry. We'll stand by your side no matter what. And I know Cain isn't about to let anything happen to you or miss tizzy here."

She playfully tried to kiss Liz, but she giggled and wiggled out of DG's grasp. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. Startled, I whirled around, heart hammering in my chest. It was Ambrose.

"Well sorry. I think you're probably going to need a new pair of underwear now," he said lightly and jokingly. I playfully swatted at his arm. DG burst out laughing and stood up coming over to us.

"Hey Emma," she said as her lip twitched. "Next time Cain wants to spend a romantic evening with you, make sure you tell him one thing."

I slowly lifted an eyebrow at her, trying to keep a stern face.

"And what would that be?" I asked slowly hiding a grin.

"You complete me," she said and with two index fingers, she traced a heart into the air.

Bursting out laughing, the two of us had to lean against the wall to hold ourselves up. I'd never seen DG so happy before, but it was a good thing. Ambrose was even chuckling at that.

Liz was giggling, even though she had no idea what we were laughing at.

"And why on earth are you lot laughing so hard?" a voice asked behind us amused. Trying to catch my breath, I turned around. It was Cain. He was already dressed in his grey rain coat and wide brim hat. He had an amused expression on his face as Liz let out a squeal and charged for him. He grinned and bent down to scoop her up in his arms. He had one arm around her waist, as she placed her hands on his chest. His other hand was placed on her hip making sure she was secure. DG was still letting out the occasional giggle but managed to regain control as she slowly slipped past us and poked Cain in the ribs as she headed off down the hall. Cain flinched involuntarily and grinned as he returned his eyes onto mine.

"I think I'm going to go pick something," Ambrose said suddenly and shyly as he followed DG.

"Just make sure it's not your nose," I called after him.

I heard DG let out a snort of laughter and Ambrose's disgusted "Eww" echoing up the hall.

"You are disgusting," he said lightly as he stepped closer to me and leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah I know," I said offhandedly. "But you still love me right?"

He grinned. "Of course. I wouldn't trade you in a million years."

I winked at him and then DG came back up the hall with a game. "I'd managed to find this. It's an old game, similar to the game back 'home' called Hungry Hungry Hippos. Remember that?"

I grinned. "Naturally. Well have blast you two!" I said as I stepped closer to Cain and gave Liz a kiss good-bye before Cain handed Liz over to DG. I was dressed in a pair of jeans, a white tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps and a light blue zippered jogging hooded jacket over that. I had zippered it up half way. Around my neck was a small butterfly necklace that Cain had given to me on my birthday this year. In my ears were the matching dangly earrings. I had applied light pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss. My cheeks were naturally rosy now since living here. I didn't know why exactly but it was a rather nice touch. Cain and I set off for the Southern Lake Country. We were going to meet the Commissioner of the police there. He knew I was a shape shifter and thought perhaps I could change and sniff around, to find out any clues as to what had really attacked that family. It was such a rarity that a murder happens here in the O.Z, that the police really don't have a special team for that. Cain and I had gotten two horses, since it would be a lot faster that way then walking like the last time. I slipped into the saddle of my horse, an ivory white gelding named Aeris and gathered up the reins. Cain was on his bay gelding named Ryker. We spurred them into a gallop and began heading toward the country.

Once we arrived there, the police commissioner named Alexander Dawes greeted us. We dismounted from the horses and tied them up to a tree. We walked toward him.

"I'm so glad that you will be able to help," he said with a worried expression on his face. "This has never happened here before. We're almost beside ourselves because we have no idea what to do."

"It's okay," Cain said reassuringly. "Emma can sniff around and see if there is any clues to what really happened here. She's good."

Commissioner Dawes nodded and then all eyes were on me. I shut my eyes and concentrated. Within second, I felt the burning sensation and the roaring in my ear. I knew once that stopped, I was in wolf form. Opening my eyes to the familiar 3 toned way of seeing, I put my black nose to the ground and began snuffling along. A bit of dirt was inhaled by accident and I sneezed.

"Bless you," I heard Cain call. I raised my head and gave him a playful bark, wagging my tail but then returned to sniffing around. I could smell the earth, and three humans. But then another smell hit my delicate nostrils. I stopped snuffling and felt my body go rigid.

"I think she's sensed something," Cain whispered to the Commissioner.

I sniffed around a bit more making sure that the scent I had detected was still there, lingering. It was. Unfortunately, I couldn't detect who they were, but what they were was clear as a bell. As I finished snuffling, I trotted back to Cain, my paws kissing the dirt lightly. I stood in front of him and then changed back into a human. I slipped my hands into the pocket of my hooded jacket, feeling a bit chilly now.

"Okay," I said to the Commissioner and Cain. "What I picked up was definitely wolves. Not shape shifters. But the strange thing is, they had human scent as well. Other shape shifters smell mainly human, but have that small percentage of wolf or animal, whichever they turn into. These smelled 95 percent wolf, 5 percent human."

"What does that mean?" Cain asked curiously.

I turned my eyes onto him. I didn't think they really existed, or for that matter, existed here in the O.Z. I inhaled deeply.

"Well, the only conclusion I can come up with is…werewolves,"


	11. Just A Legend?

Tin Man

Imaris

Chapter 11-Just A Legend?

The commissioner looked at me curiously.

"Werewolves?" he mused. "There hasn't been a pack here since the Lupine's. The mayor of central city had put out an exile on all werewolves and was sent to live elsewhere because they liked to sneak into the city and wreak havoc. Now they never hurt anyone, but they loved to toy with humans walking the streets at night. But you're right about the scent of shape shifters having more human smell than animal. So I'm going to issue a warning out right now for anyone to avoid coming into the forest without protection. We really don't know where they could be hiding. I suggest you two get back to the tower and stay there until we hear any news."

Nodding, Cain and I turned and mounted our horses again. We began heading back to the tower.

Our horses were walking, my body gently rocking to the familiar gait of the horse. My horses' ears were pricked, and occasionally twitched listening to the sounds around us. I shifted my weight in the saddle causing the leather to creak. Cain was right next to me occasionally our legs bumped one another's. The only sound other than the horses' hooves thudding on the dirt was the leather creaking.

"Why would werewolves just arbitrarily attack a family?" Cain mused. "It doesn't make sense."

"No," I said shaking my head. "Something's not right."

Suddenly, our horses froze in their tracks and began acting up by tossing their heads up and side stepping.

"Whoa," I said soothingly to Aeris as Cain's horse Ryker bumped my horse. "What's got them so spooked?"

"I don't know," Cain said struggling to regain control of Ryker. Suddenly, out of the shadows of the forest, about 10 grey wolves appeared. Aeris reared, his forelegs slashing at the air and I was knocked off. I felt myself falling over his rump before he bolted into the woods, hooves thudding on the ground. Cain's horse reared too and he was thrown. Both horses had bolted and I saw Cain had landed on his back hard. He cringed and went to get up, but one of the wolves sprang and pinned him down. The other nine began circling us. Fear had gripped my chest but I watched as two wolves began circling Cain, toying with him.

Cain couldn't even reach his gun. Letting out a low growl, I stepped toward the two wolves and picked up a long branch. I protectively stood over Cain and growled again, swinging the branch to ward them off. They heard me growl and began slinking away. Eventually, they vanished into thin air. I stopped growling and dropped the branch. I quickly bent to help Cain get to his feet.

"You okay?" I demanded anxiously.

"Yeah," he cringed, clearly in pain as he cradled is left wrist against his chest. "But I think I sprained my wrist."

"Come on. Let's get out of here," I said wrapping an arm around him as I helped him back to the tower, keeping my eyes peeled for the wolves again, but they didn't show up.

"Oh my God," DG said wide eyed as we sat around the dining room table that evening and told her what had happened. "Werewolves? But why were they changed during the day?"

"I don't know," I said gravely as Liz was sitting in-between Cain and me eating her mashed potatoes. "But the minute I growled at them back, they backed off."

"Perhaps they thought you were one," Ambrose suggested simply. "Which you kind of are, but there's many differences. Werewolves change at night during the full moon…you change whenever you want and you have a choice-werewolves don't."

"I had thought that they were only legends," Azkadelia said slowly glancing from each of us. "I had no idea they were still in the O.Z."

Cain's wrist was in a sling, so luckily he was right handed and able to feed himself. I jokingly had offered to tie a bib on him and feed him, but he had just given me a deadpan look. Cain turned his eyes onto Az.

"Az, do you remember at any time during your 'reign', conversing with werewolves?" he asked seriously as he watched her.

Az shook her head. "No. Of course not. Even then I didn't know they existed,"

"But you said yourself there were times you didn't remember what you were doing," he said reasonably. "I'm not pointing any fingers, I'm just trying to find out what's going on here, why a 'species' exiled out of Central City and probably the O.Z, are finding their way back."

"Trust me," Az said to him earnestly. "I didn't frolic with werewolves when the witch took over me."

Cain nodded, believing her, although I saw some skepticism in his expression. Suddenly a thought hit me.

"What if it was Risik?" I said alarmed as I glanced at Cain, DG, Ambrose and Raw, who had been quiet during the whole conversation. "What if Risik found a rogue pack or whatnot and joined them?"

Realization dawned on everyone's faces.

"She never revealed much information about herself did she? Other than my lovely parents back home on earth were her parent's hell bent on helping their daughter seek out the emerald, which completely backfired since I had no memories or visions of where it was held. So what if the werewolves were some sort of Plan B?"

Cain looked at me thoughtfully. "That sounds pretty logical to me. But if that is Plan B, what was Plan A?"

I felt a knot forming in my stomach. I let my fork drop. I slowly turned to him, giving him a grave expression which I knew everyone else recognized and realized what Plan A had been.

"Plan A," I said thickly as I slowly slipped my hands over Liz's ears. I didn't want her to hear what had happened to me five years ago. Once I was sure she couldn't hear me, I continued. "Was to kill me….which backfired again."

Cain's face drained of all color. I slowly pulled my hands away from Liz's ears, who went on nonplussed by anything. She happily ate, giving Cain a big grin before returning her eyes onto her plate. She looked exactly like Cain. Shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. But she had my complexion and personality. Cain now had a sickened expression on his face. He too, slipped his hands over Liz's ears.

"Poor Liz," DG said deadpan, but gravely. "She's going to wonder when she gets older why there were moments in her life when she was deaf."

Az's lip twitched but everyone's eyes were on Cain.

"If that's the case," Cain said quietly. "Then who knows what the werewolves are planning. For all we know they could want to continue in Risik's footsteps and try and kill you."

There was pain behind his blue eyes.

"Which is why," he said his tone changing to a firm one. "You will not be going out into those woods alone without someone with you…and armed."

I lifted an eyebrow as Cain lifted his hands off Liz's ears. "Cain, I can handle myself. I'm not a 5 year old,"

"No," Cain agreed. "But she is." he gestured to Liz. "I don't want anything happening to _either _of you."

"Wonderful," I said sighing. "So I get an adult baby sitter."

Cain slammed his fist down on the table, causing the silverware to rattle. Everyone jumped from being startled and they watched us. Cain stood up from his seat and put his face close to mine.

"If having a baby sitter means that you and Liz are safe," he said angrily. "Then yes you will have one. I'm sorry if I care about my family."

With that, he left the dining room. Liz looked after Cain with a worried expression and a bit teary eyed. She's never really heard him raise his voice like that before and I think it kind of spooked her. DG must've sensed this because she quickly got up and came around to the side of the table where we were with her hand extended.

"Come on fuzzy," she said. "Let's go see how much we can make our self dizzy."

Liz still looked a bit upset but she nodded and took DG's hand and they too left the dining room. Az stood up and came over to me, sitting in Cain's seat. Ambrose and Raw remained.

"Cain loves Emma and Liz very much," Raw offered softly. "Cain would rather see himself die than Emma or Liz."

I moved my eyes onto Raw. He was right of course. Cain would rather take the bullet for me and Liz than see one of us in danger. I sighed. Az put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'd never seen someone love another person as much as Cain loves you and Liz," she said warmly, her dark eyes soft and sympathetic. Much different than the last time I looked into them. "But if you get the urge to change and run, please alert us. We really don't know what those werewolves have planned. They could def try and finish what Risik started or it could be worse."

I nodded. I was going to go apologize to him now. Ambrose smiled.

"I think when Liz get's older, you're going to have to reassure her that the deafness she experienced when she was five wasn't permanent," he said lightly. I smiled and playfully tossed a napkin at him. I gave Az a hug before leaving the dining room myself. I walked down the hallway. I glanced into DG's room. They were sitting on the floor and she was using her magic to spin one of Liz's dolls like she'd used when Toto had came into the picture. DG caught my gaze and gave me a watery smile before returning her eyes onto the doll. I kept walking and found Cain standing on the balcony, his hands gripping the railing. The sun was starting to set, leaving the sky a beautiful orange color mixed with white and cream. The balcony over looked the widespread land of the O.Z. I came up beside him and rested my elbows on the edge of the railing, clasping my hands. A gentle warm breeze blew my hair back, and then tossed it around in all directions. A few threads stuck to my lips, but I didn't dare fix it.

"I'm sorry Wyatt," I said quietly. "You're absolutely right. It _is _dangerous now, especially since we don't know what those werewolves are up to. I promise if I have to go into the woods I will bring someone with me."

I stared at my hands. I had begun feeling rather guilty now for acting that way. After all, he was only trying to think of me and Liz's safety…and here I went acting like some spoiled child. I heard him exhale loudly before he stepped closer and stood sideways, so that his ribs were pressing against the railing. I finally raised my eyes to his.

"Emma," he said quietly. "I'm just worried about you and Liz. I love you both very much and I'd die if anything should happen to one of you."

He had a pained expression on his face mixed with pure guilt. "If something did, I would blame myself for not protecting you both,"

I smiled and stepped closer, slinking my arms around his midsection, pulling him tightly against me. His arms encircled me as well as we leaned into one another's embrace. He rested his chin on top of my head.

"Wyatt," I said quietly, my voice slightly muffled by his shirt. "You aren't super-man. You're a human being."

"I'm a Tin Man. They're supposed to protect those they are sworn to," he answered firmly. "And I'm sworn to protect you and Liz no matter what,"

His embrace tightened around me more. I kept my chin rested on his shoulder as a warm smile formed on my face. I was about to answer him on saying that if anything happened to _him _I'd fall to pieces but then it would just get too complicated and the 'argument' would never end so I fell silent and just enjoying is embrace. He was slightly taller than me so I had to stand on my tippy toes a bit. I felt him press his face into my neck before releasing me. He gave me a kiss before I heard footsteps running in the hall coming toward us. Cain and I released one another and spied Liz running full speed. Grinning, Cain scooped her up into his arms and held her tightly. Liz hugged him back just as tightly. DG came walking up the hall and leaned against the balcony doors door frame.

"She wanted to be with you guys," DG grinned but then her grin faded. "Everything's okay?"

We nodded reassuringly. DG looked relieved.

"That's good cause we have a bit of a situation," she said looking grave. Cain gently set down Liz but Liz stayed close to our thighs, hugging Cain's leg. He looked down and grinned before returning his eyes onto DG. Immediately, a serious look came over him.

"What is it?" he demanded automatically.

"Raw is having a panic attack," she responded. Immediately, we rushed after her.


	12. A Perfect Nightmare

Tin Man

Chapter Twelve-A Perfect Nightmare

We found Raw pacing in the garden. He was wringing his tail. Ambrose was sitting on one of the stone benches. Liz grinned at the sight of Ambrose and charged for him. He laughed and scooped her up as well, placing her on his lap. She snuggled up against him and watched Raw. DG took a few steps toward him, but he lout out a roar, causing her to step back in alarm.

"Oookay," DG said slowly. "Someone else have a go."

She backed up and stood next to Cain, almost hiding behind him. I decided to give it a try. If anything, I could change. That way we'd be equally matched. I weighed a hundred and fifty. Raw had to weigh around that or less. He certainly didn't look no 200 pounds.

"Be careful," Cain said nervously. I glanced back and gave him a reassuring smile before taking a few steps toward Raw.

"Raw?" I asked in a soothing tone. "What's wrong? Why are you panicked?"

He saw me approaching, however he didn't react. I was now pretty close to him. Eventually Raw stopped pacing and grabbed my shoulders, releasing his tail. It now hung down behind him, sweeping the ground.

"Raw has a very bad feeling," he whispered, his voice shaking violently. "Raw feels that Liz is in grave danger."

"Danger?" I asked him tilting my head slightly. "From what Raw?"

Raw's paw like hands shook terribly as they gripped my shoulders. He put his face close to mine and whispered in my ear.

"Raw feel werewolves will want to hurt Liz," he whispered before pulling back. "Most of Raw's feeling's are true and have come true."

By now, he'd broken down. I turned to DG. "Take him upstairs and let him take a nap,"

DG nodded and came forward to help Raw back into the tower. I turned and faced Cain and Ambrose.

"What was wrong?" Cain asked curiously.

"Raw said he has a very bad feeling that the werewolves want to hurt Liz," I said standing in front of Cain and glancing at Liz on Ambrose's lap giggling as Ambrose was making funny faces at her.

"As long as I'm here," Cain said firmly. "_No one_ or _no-thing_ will hurt her."

I couldn't help but dwell over what Raw had said. Perhaps things were about to get dangerous and worse.

That evening, the full moon hung in a cloudless sky. Stars twinkled merrily. The sky was an almost midnight black color, the kind you see in the summer. I was sitting up in bed. Cain was also sitting up beside me. Liz's room was directly across from ours. If anything happened we'd just have to run right through one door and we'd be there. Cain glanced at me. I think he knew I was dwelling over what Raw had said. I was dressed in a white tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps and navy shorts. I had pulled the comforter up to my lap. My hair hung down my back in a braid. He reached up and put a hand on my shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"Relax Emma," he said warmly. "Liz will be fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to her." I smiled and nodded slipping down under the covers and snuggling up against him, letting my head rest on his chest under his arm. He let his arm drape around me.

"I know," I said softly staring out at the moon over him. "But what if he's right?"

"Then I will deal with the werewolves," Cain said flatly. "End of story."

I smiled again and let my eyes close. Before long, I'd drifted off to sleep and dreamed.

_I had woken up from sleep. Cain was silent beside me. I had heard a noise in the next room and reached onto my nightstand to flip on the light. When I did, I glanced to Cain to wake him up, to let him know that I heard a noise in Liz's room. I screamed and scrambled out of the bed. Cain was dead. Something had bitten him in the throat. I was soaked with his blood__ as well as the bed sheets__. Slipping on the floor, I stumbled into Liz's room, throwing open the door. A white wolf was standing over Liz, who was crying and hugging her stuffed monkey. The wolf's eyes __were __glowing__ an unnatural red and it bared its teeth at me. It stepped closer to Liz and prepared to sink its teeth into her. I screamed again and lunged for the wolf, but with me soaked in Cain's blood, I only ended up sliding and falling flat on my face. I looked up and screamed in protest as the wolf sank its teeth into Liz's little neck. Liz's frightened expression slipped from her face and a glazed look came over her eyes as the life was snuffed out of her. I raised a blood stained hand reaching for her as I began screaming in agony._

I woke up screaming. A light was switched on and I felt strong but gentle hands grab my shoulders and shake me.

"Emma!" I heard Cain's voice say urgently. "Wake up!"

Finally my eyes snapped open and I realized I was safe in bed, Cain was alive. There was no blood anywhere. I had stopped screaming and looked at Cain. He had an anxious and scared look on his face. Remembering the dream, I tossed the covers off of me and lunged toward Liz's room. I grabbed the door knob and pushed it open. I looked into her room. The light fell across Liz's sleeping face. Feeling a bit better, I closed the door and turned to face Cain, only to bump into his chest.

"Emma what on earth happened?" he demanded worriedly.

Just as I was about to respond, my stomach heaved and I clamped a hand over my mouth racing into the bathroom. I heard DG's concerned voice entering my room now, along with Az. I heard Cain telling them he didn't know what was wrong. I leaned over the toilet and vomited.

Once I was finished, I wiped the corner of my mouth with a tissue and flushed, stepping out of the bathroom. When I entered the bedroom, I spied Cain, DG and Az worriedly standing around.

"Emma what on earth happened?" DG demanded nervously. Her dark brown hair was tousled but her blue/green eyes were filled with fear and worry. "Az and I heard you screaming down the entire length of the hallway."

I collapsed onto the bed. I raised my eyes to DG. "I had the most horrible nightmare. Something had gotten into the tower, a wolf, and killed Cain. Then it went after Liz."

Realization dawned on DG's face.

"Em," she said warmly. "It was just your subconscious because of what Raw had said earlier. Your mind was still fixated on it."

"DG's right," Az said softly sitting beside me on the bed and putting her arm around my shoulders. "There's nothing going to get into this tower. Mom and Dad had put charms and everything else on here like you wouldn't believe. Nothing could get in."

"Yes but did any of those charms repel werewolves?" I asked her bluntly.

Az looked thoughtful. "Come to think of it, yes," she said slowly looking at DG. "Why'd mom put an anti-werewolf charm if no one thought werewolves existed until now?"

We exchanged looks.

"This is something we're going to ask mom in the morning," DG answered gently but firmly. "Right now we need to get some sleep. Em, don't worry okay? It was just a dream."

She and Az gave me hugs before they got up and left leaving Cain sitting beside me. I threw my arms around him and hugged him, letting my chin rest on his shoulder. His hands rested on my hips.

"God Cain," I said as my voice broke and tears began forming. "It was horrible! The whole thing…seeing you dead, and then the wolf attacking Liz…" my voice trailed off.

"Sssh," Cain whispered. "DG's right. It was just a dream okay?"

His voice was soothing. I began feeling slightly better as I pulled back.

"Come on let's get back to sleep. Everything's going to be fine," he said softly as I reluctantly settled back down and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

"Mom," DG began the following morning. "We need to talk to you."

"Of course," Mom said turning around as she was attending to the plants in the garden.

"Why did you put an anti-werewolf charm on the tower?" she continued as we stood. "No one thought werewolves were here in the O.Z until a few days ago when Emma sensed them with the family murder in the Lake Country. How'd you know?"

Mom gave us a smile. "It's a standard charm, "she explained lightly. "What's with all the fuss?"

"Well first of all," DG began and she launched into the whole dream I had last night. When she was finished, Mom looked pale. "So, why the anti-werewolf charm?"

DG folded her arms over her chest as we waited for Mom to respond. Mom sighed and sat down on the stone bench. I remained standing but DG sat next to her. Mom raised her eyes to meet mine.

"There's an old fairy tale," she continued. "That if a wolf shape-shifter were to marry and have a child, that child would be the end of the werewolves."

I lightly fingered the diamond band on my left fourth finger as I watched mom. She took a deep breath.

"This 'tale' talked about the first born of a wolf shape-shifter having the magical ability to stop werewolves from existing. She will be part shape-shifter herself, taking on the wolf form as the mother. Werewolves don't have a choice when they change, unlike you do. The first born would rise against the werewolves because the wolf form is pure and untainted, unlike the werewolf form that have killed innocents. Shape shifters never kill for pleasure…werewolves do. Once the first born reaches the age of 16, the power will be at its strongest," Mom said quietly.

"But," I began clearly shocked and stunned. "Liz is only four years old now! She's got a long way to go yet!"

Mom nodded and smiled wearily. "I know…but the werewolves won't let that happen and will try and kill her before she has a chance to hit that age. I think you and Cain need to leave the tower and stay somewhere hidden and secluded for a bit until we can figure something out about how to stop them,"

I stared at her completely stunned. This was too much to take in. I had no idea that there was a prophecy or a so called 'fairy tale' that had come out. I reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, exposing my small diamond stud dangly earring that Cain had bought me when we'd gotten married.

"Mom," I said quietly. "We need to have Cain and the others loaded with silver bullets…just in case. Right?"

Mom nodded.

"Yes. Unfortunately, if you are shot with a silver bullet, being a wolf shape shifter, it will cause you to either stay transformed as you are. Meaning if you're shot as a wolf, you'll stay a wolf. It will stop the transformation back to human. If you're shot as a human, you won't change into a wolf. So you must be extra careful."

I nodded and glanced to DG. "Come on. Let's go. I'm sure Cain's gonna want to know about this for sure,"

DG nodded and we gave our mother quick hugs before we left the room. We managed to find Cain sitting just outside the garden on a stone bench. Liz was sitting next to him, playing with one of her dolls. Cain was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his thighs as he clamped his hands over his knees. He raised his blue eyes and spied me coming but the sunlight was in his face so he raised a hand and shielded his vision.

"Hey," he said warmly, but then sensed something was seriously wrong. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and sat down beside him. I crossed my legs and turned my eyes onto his. "Mom told us about a fairy tale." I said slowly. "But this fairy tale isn't such a 'happily ever after' type."

Cain studied me closely, his eyes filled with concern.

"What is it?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and launched into the whole story. When I was finished, Cain too had a shocked expression on his face.

"Soo," I said slowly. "This is why Mom's giving you and the rest of the guards silver bullets incase."

He nodded gravely.

"Em, I want you to know that I promise I won't let anything happen to Liz," he said firmly and sincerely. I knew he meant it too. I smiled and playfully poked Liz, causing her to giggle. Cain reached over and put a hand on my arm, gently squeezing it. "I'm going to protect her with my life."

Again I nodded and smiled but said nothing more. The same way he was afraid of losing me, I was afraid of losing him. If anything ever happened to him, I don't know where Liz and I would end up. A faint shiver ran down my spine but I ignored it and grinned at him.


	13. A Moonlit Walk

Tin Man

Imaris

Chapter Thirteen-A Moonlit Walk

The following night was a full moon, so naturally, I had an inkling to change and take a walk under the moonlight. Cain was the first 'baby sitter' that had been assigned to me. I shut my eyes and felt the familiar sensation rushing over my body like a wave. Once I opened my eyes and saw through the grey, black and white vision of the wolf, I spread my legs and gave my body a rigorous shake, causing my ears to flap against my skull. I dropped my lower jaw and let my salmon pink tongue loll out and rest between my bottom canines. I padded over to Cain and reared up, placing my forepaws on his shoulders. He grinned and used both hands to rub my neck, fluffing my dark grey fur. Liz knew a grey wolf came around once and a while, but she didn't know it was me. My nose quivered as it was inches from his own. I could smell that he was nervous and on edge about taking the walk. I put my muzzle close to his cheek and gave him a few reassuring licks. He managed a smile and rubbed the sticky saliva off with the back of his hand.

"I'm just nervous, Emma. We don't know what those werewolves are up to," he whispered as I remained reared with my forepaws on his shoulders. My paws were just about the size of his palms. I barked, and wagged my tail. I had wanted him to know that I wasn't about to let anything happen to him. I finally dropped down to all fours and we began leaving the tower. Once in the woods, I happily ran around him in circles, snuffling around the ground, sneezing from dirt being inhaled and then picked up the running in circles. He looked at me amused but the circle running was my own way of being his body guard.

A few moments later I'd finished the 'run around' of Cain and walked along side him. Just then, my triangular shaped ears pricked up abruptly and my body went rigid. Sensing my behavior, Cain reached into his holster and pulled out the gun, clicking back the hammer and aiming the nozzle into the darkened bushes. Shadows elongated, as though monsters were reaching for their prey. Above the moon cast a silver glow over the tops of trees and down the barks of the trunks. I flattened my ears against my skull and lifted the upper lip up of my muzzle, exposing my white canines and incisors. I snarled loudly as I picked up the scent of another wolf nearby.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea," Cain whispered to me with a touch of fear and anger mixed in his tone.

The next thing I knew, something huge and grey pounced on me, knocking me to the side, causing me to slide a few inches in the dirt. When I realized it was another grey wolf, I snarled and bared my fangs at it. This was a werewolf. I could smell more wolf than human. The second grey wolf retaliated and snarled back, snapping its jaws. Cain had fallen onto his rear from the fright and scooted back, his gun still aimed at the two of us. The second grey wolf and I began fighting. I reared up and scratched at her face. She howled in pain and then sank her fangs into my hind leg. I whelped. Right now we were a ball of grey fur and fangs. I did some pretty good damage to her and she did some damage to me as well. I saw Cain struggling to shoot the bad wolf, but since we looked alike, it was going to be hard. I managed to pin the bad wolf down, holding my jaws tightly over her throat. I snarled viciously. The next thing I knew, I heard the 'pop' of the gun and a sharp pain hit me in the ribs. I whelped and released the bad wolf who bolted for the woods. I turned my eyes onto Cain and slinked toward him before collapsing at his feet.

Cain saw the grey wolf collapse at his feet. The fur on the left side was matted as the blood had begun seeping into the coarse fur. Cain slipped his gun back into the holster and watched as the wolf form began warping and shifting until the human form of his wife appeared.

"Oh God," Cain said thickly dropping to his knees beside Emma. "What have I done?"

His stomach heaved.

Without even thinking, Cain slipped his arms under Emma's legs and slipped his other arm behind her back, lifting her up off the ground. Her hair dangled over his arm and a bit of her blood got smudged onto his white shirt and tan rust colored vest but he didn't care. He quickly made his way back to the tower.

When he arrived there, he quickly yelled for someone to help him.

"HELP!" he shouted in panic as urgency filled his chest and guilt. Ambrose came scurrying to him from the bedroom. Followed by DG and Azkadelia. Immediately, Az and DG's hands flew to their mouths as they both rushed forward.

"Cain what happened?" DG cried as Cain easily placed her onto the bed. The same bed she'd been on five years ago when she had been attacked by Risik and nearly died. Cain swallowed thickly and couldn't respond to DG. DG grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the side.

"Cain! What happened!?" she cried while Emma, DG's and Az's mother rushed in and kneeled beside her daughter in the bed.

Az stood beside DG as well and watched Cain with fear and anxiety in her eyes. Cain swallowed and finally was able to respond.

"T-there were two wolves…they looked the same…I shot one…Emma…" was all he was able to get out as he collapsed into the chair and all the color drained from his face.

"Mom will she be alright?" Az asked nervously her voice shaking.

Lavender Eyes ran her hand over Emma's ribs, a soft golden glow omitting from the palm. She raised her eyes to meet everyone's gazes.

"I don't know. What type of bullets were in here?" she asked Cain softly and quietly.

"Silver," Cain choked out, his whole body shaking violently. He felt as though he was going to get sick.

Lavender sighed. "I'm not sure. I'm not saying she won't and I'm not saying she will. I just don't know. Normally, the silver will react to the wolf part of her, thus triggering a transformation. She'll probably shift back into a wolf, since that was the form she was originally shot in. After that, if the silver didn't hit any major organs, she should be okay,"

Just as she said that, Emma's human body began warping and shifting back to a wolf, so now the grey wolf was lying on her side with all four legs stretched out. Her head resting on a pillow. Her amber eyes were closed and her tail hung off the edge of the bed. Her paws were resting on top of one another. Her sides heaved with each breath, as though it was shallow and forced.

Lavender Eyes raised her eyes to Raw, who had wandered in and whelped when he saw the grey wolf. He rushed forward and placed his hands gently on the wolfs forehead. He shut his eyes.

"Raw feel that Emma is hang in there," he said finally before he pulled his hand away from the wolf's head and opened his eyes.

Cain's expression was pure sickness. Az came over to him and crouched down beside him, placing a hand on his arm.

"You didn't know it was her," she said softly, her long dark hair was pulled into a braid. Her dark chocolate eyes were fixed on Cain. "It was a simple mistake. I seriously doubt Emma will be angry with you."

Cain didn't even look at Az, but kept his eyes on the grey wolf lying motionless on the bed. The wound where the bullet had pierced Emma's side was being healed by Lavender Eyes and DG. Cain's whole body shook violently and Az gave his arm a gentle squeeze. It was only then he snapped out of a stupor and realized she was there.

"Oh hi Az. Yeah I know but I still feel guilty," he said briefly glancing at her before returning his eyes back onto the wolf.

Az kept her hand on his arm and turned her eyes onto DG and Lavender Eyes. DG came over to Cain who immediately stood up.

"She's stable," DG said softly, glancing over her shoulder at the wolf and then looking at Cain. "But we saw an exit wound on her other side, which means the bullet went through her. Hopefully it missed vital organs."

Cain's heart wrenched again. He felt even worse. DG put a hand on his shoulder.

"Emma's strong," she said softly. "But we need to keep an eye on her and take care of Liz too."

Cain nodded thickly and swallowed.

"I'd like to stay here with Emma," he said finally not taking his eyes off DG. DG nodded and Cain stepped forward, sitting in a chair beside the bed. The others left. DG promise to keep an eye on Liz for now since no one wanted her to see the wolf in this state. Once everyone was gone, Cain leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his thighs and he clasped his hands over his knees. He took off his wide brim hat and placed it onto the floor beside him. He kept his eyes on the wolfs, which were closed.

"Emma I'm so sorry," he said thickly. "I never meant to shoot you. I-I couldn't tell which wolf was who and so I fired thinking that other wolf pinned you…"

He let his voice trail off as emotion bubbled up. He was having a hard time speaking. His blue eyes were filling up with tears. The wolf remained motionless. A forepaw twitched but then settled again. The wolf's eyes were closed and the third eye lid wasn't visible either. The nose quivered inches from his hand. He was sure Emma knew he was there and what he was saying, but she couldn't respond.

Outside, the sky was still pitch black. The full moonlight cast silver rays of light through the window and they fell onto the bed and hindquarters of the wolf. Cain realized that he was exhausted and so he crossed his arms on top of the bed beside the wolf and then rested his head on them. He shut his eyes and before long he'd dozed off into a troubled sleep.

_The two wolves were fighting. One wolf had the other one pinned down by the throat. I raised my gun and moved the nozzle from one to the other unsure who was Emma and who was the werewolf. I finally moved the gun onto the one that had pinned down the second wolf, thinking that it was Emma that was in trouble and I pulled the trigger. The loud 'pop' went off and I saw the second wolf get up and scurry into the darkness. Realization dawned on me then that I'd shot the wrong one. I felt my hand shaking violently as I slipped the gun into my holster and watched the other wolf collapse…._

Cain woke with a start, his heart hammering in his chest. He checked his watch. It was about 5 am now. The sky was still dark and the sun would be setting in an half or so. He moved his eyes onto the wolf. He slowly reached his hand out to touch the wolf's soft grey and white mixed fur on the head. His fingers gently touched the forehead and he began stroking the head, letting his hand run over the triangular shaped ears. To his surprise, he noticed that the wolf was awake. The amber eyes were gazing up at him now.

"Oh thank God Emma," Cain breathed a sigh of relief as he stopped stroking her head. The wolf whined and gave him a bark the tail began thumping against the bed weakly. The main thing she was awake, but he wasn't sure of the extent of damage that the bullet did. The jaws parted as the wolf began trying to lick Cain's hand, but Cain felt even worse now. She should be furious with him and she was acting like nothing seriously had happened. He gave her a faint smile and waited until 5:30 when the sun set.

The orange rays poured in now, illuminating the room. The wolf's body began changing again and this time, Emma's human body appeared in the bed dressed in the same clothes she had on before. She was sitting up and she checked her side. The wound had healed over itself. She turned her eyes onto Cain.

I smiled at Cain. He looked as though someone had taken a bat and beaten him with it. My smile faded.

"Wyatt, what's wrong?" I demanded anxiously to him. My body felt weak as though it was hit by a Mack truck but I remained sitting up. My hair fell over my shoulder.

"Emma, I shot you," he said thickly swallowing. "You should be furious with me. I wouldn't blame you one bit if you were."

I looked at him stunned.

"It was an accident. We both looked alike. There was no way you could've known who was who," I said reassuringly to him, reaching my hand out and placing it on top of his, letting my fingers intertwine with his. "I don't want you blaming yourself for this okay?"

Wyatt's eyes had a faint glazing of tears.

"It's too late, Emma," he said quietly. "I already do blame myself."

I looked at him pained but before I could respond, the doors opened to the bedroom and Ambrose, DG, Raw and Az came gushing in.

"Oh Emma!" DG cried happily as she rushed forward and hugged me. I hugged her back but was peering over her shoulder at Wyatt, who slinked out.

The next person to hug me was Raw and then Az. I was confused and hoped that they would be able to tell me what was going on.


	14. A Dastardly Deed

Tin Man

Imaris

Chapter Fourteen-A Dastardly Deed

After the hugs, DG and Az sat down on either side of me. I looked at them clearly confused.

"What's wrong with Wyatt?" I asked them, frowning.

DG and Az exchanged glances. DG turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder. She cleared her throat and began speaking.

"He feels as though he's to blame," DG explained softly. "He feels really guilty over what happened to you."

I looked at her startled. "It's not his fault though! The two of us looked alike! There was no way anyone could've told! I'm not angry at him! I understand he was trying to help me!"

Az gently poked me in the ribs. "I think you need to tell him that,"

DG nodded too. I slowly stood up off the bed. My legs felt like Jello but I managed to regain my balance. DG and Az were already standing up, preparing to help me if I needed it but I shook my head and took a few steps forward. I managed to walk out of the room.

I found Wyatt sitting on the floor in our bedroom, playing with Liz. I broke into a grin when I saw her and she turned around and spied me, breaking into an identical grin. Wyatt and Liz had been playing a game of Chutes and Ladders, brought over at some point from the other side. I walked toward them and sank to my knees beside Liz.

"Mommy wanna play?" she asked eagerly.

I smiled and shook my head. "Sorry honey. Mommy has to talk to Daddy for a moment. Why don't you see if Uncle Ambrose needs help? Or Aunt DG and Az?"

She looked at me and nodded, as Wyatt slinked his arm around her shoulder and gave her a tight squeeze. She giggled and hugged him back tightly before scrambling to her feet and running out of the room. I slowly sat down beside him cross legged and picked up one of the game pieces, turning it over in my hand.

"Wyatt, I know what happened was not your fault," I said quietly keeping my eyes on him. "We looked similar and there was absolutely no way you could've told us apart. You were only trying to protect me."

Wyatt let out a sigh and finally turned around to face me. His blue eyes were filled with pain and guilt.

"I still shot you," he said. "Why aren't you angry with me?"

"Because," I said scooting closer to him and placing a hand on his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know you were trying to help me and save me. Why would I be angry with you for that?"

I searched his face. Wyatt paused for a moment.

"I could've killed you, Emma," he said thickly. "I don't think I would be able to live with myself if that ever happened."

Without a word, I leaned forward and threw my arms around him, pulling him tightly against me. I rested my chin on his shoulder. He leaned into my embrace and I felt his arms slowly encircling me. His embrace was tight and loving as I felt him bury his face into my neck.

"I love you, Emma. Very much," he whispered into my neck, but his voice was muffled. I smiled and shut my eyes.

"I love you too, Wyatt…very much," I responded back softly in his ear. We held onto each other for a bit more before I finally pulled back and he took my face in his hands and gave me a kiss.

I got to my feet and so did Wyatt. I turned to him.

"Oh. There was something strange about that other female wolf," I mused to him as we walked slowly out of the bedroom. "She smelled an awful lot like Risik."

Cain looked at me confused. "Risik? But how she's dead? Are you sure you smelled her scent with that other wolf?"

I nodded. "Or something very similar to her. I'm getting a bad feeling that things are only going to get worse from here on,"

"So," the voice purred as a tall man paced back and forth in front of two women that were standing. "Her own husband shot her? Now this is utterly hilarious."

The two women had faint smiles on their faces. The man stopped pacing and pointed to the woman on the left.

"You, Sara, will infiltrate them and take out their daughter named Elizabeth. She is a threat to us based on the prophecy. We cannot let her live to see the age of sixteen," the man snarled.

Sara nodded slowly. "Yes, sir. May I ask how I'm to infiltrate them? They are very wise and especially since Emma is psychic. She will get a vision of my true mission and things will be spoiled and her husband is a Tin Man. She also has some powerful friends as well,"

The man paused thoughtfully and rubbed his chin. "Ah yes. She does cause a serious problem. I'm surprised your mother hadn't taken her out 5 years ago. Proves that she was weak really because she lived with them pretending to be their friend…anyway," the man said snapping himself out of reminiscing and headed over to a cabinet. He pulled out a small bottle of a light tan liquid. "If you drop this into whatever drink she's having, this will put a stopper on her visions. It was a gift from dear old Azkadelia when she was the ruler before that wonderful family stopped her." he scowled. "One drop. That's all it takes. As for the Tin Man…" he became thoughtful again. "Well, you're going to be taking what's near and dear to his heart anyway…for the others, they aren't that powerful. We can certainly take care of that head case and the Seer."

Sara nodded again but was still confused about any ideas so they wouldn't get suspicious about why she was truly there. The man sighed in annoyance.

"Why don't you pretend that you were attacked by a werewolf?" he suggested as a laugh escaped him. "Let them take you in and then start your destruction."

Again Sara nodded and smirked as she quickly turned and left. The man grinned at the remaining woman.

"My dear Alyson…soon, us werewolves will reign and that little brat will be out of the picture for good,"

I sat in the garden on one of the stone benches that were in the center. Wyatt was sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulders. Liz was playing Hide and Seek with Raw. Ambrose was sitting next to me as well. DG and Az had decided to double the security on the tower incase of another werewolf attack again. I turned to Ambrose. He had a forlorn expression on his face as he watched Liz playing with Raw. I leaned in close.

"What's wrong?" I asked him softly and studied him.

"I guess I was kind of hoping that Risik was sane," he said softly looking at me. "But in reality she was a few marbles short of a full load. I guess I wonder what it's like to care about someone."

I smiled and gave his arm a squeeze.

"Don't worry," I said softly. "You'll find someone special."

I looked at Wyatt. He had a sad expression too as he realize what was bothering Ambrose. Just then, DG came running into the garden.

"Guys come quick! There's a girl that just collapsed outside the tower. She appeared to have been attacked by something!" DG said urgently.

I glanced at Wyatt before quickly jumping to my feet as we hurried out of the garden.

When we found the girl, she was sitting in what was the living room. Deep long scratches ran down her arm and in a few places her shirt was torn. I entered the room with Wyatt beside me. She'd already been talking to our mom. DG and Az were standing behind Mom. Az, was looking a bit skeptical though, but DG looked at the girl with sympathy. As I entered, Mom raised her eyes to me.

"Oh good, Emma and Wyatt. This young lady says she was attacked by a wolf," Mom said. I had picked up the meaningfulness in her voice, but also suspicion. I stood and folded my arms over my chest and lifted one eyebrow at Mom.

"Sorry Mom. I haven't seen any wild dogs or wolves around here for several weeks," I too, had the meaningful tone. The girl looked confused.

"B-but I was attacked by a wolf!" she protested. "I was walking to my grandmother's house and it jumped out at me!"

"Ah yes. The Big Bad Wolf," I said softly and was a bit skeptical myself. Cain stood beside me and surveyed the girls wounds. His blue eyes were also filled with suspicion from beneath his wide brim hat.

"If you were attacked by a wolf, your wounds would be a lot deeper and your shirt would be stained with blood," Cain said narrowing his eyes too as he also folded his arms over his chest. The girl looked at my mother in disbelief.

"It rained last night right?" she asked keeping her eyes on Mom. There was a pleading expression on her face. "The wolf attacked me early last night so naturally if it rained the blood would've been washed away and the wounds would've healed slightly. And it only scratched me as I managed to get away from it and run here."

"That sounds feasible," DG said slowly. "I think she should stay here until Cain fully investigates this."

She turned her green/blue eyes onto him. He exhaled loudly as I turned to look at him. He met my gaze and held it for a bit before turning his eyes onto DG.

"Fine," he said at last.

Mom beamed at the girl.

"You never told us your name, honey. Oh Az, go and fetch this young lady some fresh clothes. I have a spare set in my room, bottom drawer," Mom gushed happily as Az caught my gaze and nodded, for she had the same expression as Wyatt did. DG sat down beside Mom.

"S-Sara. Sara Larson," the girl said softly.

Ambrose had come into the room and spied Sara. He broke into a smile as he introduced himself.

"Yeah that's it," I muttered. "Get all nice and cozy."

Wyatt leaned close to me, his arms still folded. He spoke softly and quietly into my ear.

"I don't trust this girl," he whispered. "Something about her story doesn't seem right."

"I know," I said back, still keeping my eyes on her. "And the ironic way it happened. That was a children's story about the big bad wolf how little red riding hood got attacked on the way to her grandmother's house. It doesn't add up."

Wyatt nodded but suddenly I felt him slightly bump into me. I looked at him and lowered my eyes. Elizabeth was hugging his leg tightly. I broke into a grin. Wyatt bent down and scooped her up into his arms. She had one arm draped over his shoulder. Something was definitely off about this girl Sara.

Sara was put up in the guest bedroom, which was across from ours. I was already dozing off with Wyatt next to me. He always kept a gun under his pillow in case. I was snuggled up against his back with my arm draped over his ribs. He'd intertwined his fingers with mine and I felt a smile forming on my face as I shut my eyes and dozed back off again. I wasn't sleeping too deeply though for some reason. I could feel the warm breeze blowing in from the balcony, fluttering the curtains. Something was unsettling but I pushed it off. It was a full moon out and I knew somewhere the werewolves were changing.

The grey wolf slowly crept into the bedroom. Its triangular shaped ears were pricked and alert, listening for any signs of movement. Its black nose twitched, picking up the scent of the man and woman asleep in bed. It also picked up the faint scent of blood off the woman. Its amber eyes reflected the moonlight that poured in as It placed a paw silently on the polished floor, hardly making a sound as It crept through the main bedroom and gently nudged the door open to the little girls' room. It's paws were muffled on the carpet that lined her room. Its eyes glowed a cool lust as it crept closer. It jumped up onto a toy box that was at the footboard of the bed. It began slowly walking up the bed, the bed having indents from the weight. It kept its head low as it got closer. The little girl yawned and turned over and the wolf hesitated. Then once it was sure it was safe, it crept even closer. This time the girl opened her eyes and saw the wolf. She broke into a smile and sat up, reaching for the wolf. The wolf flattened its ears back against its head and lifted the upper lip up of its snout, exposing white canines and incisors as it snarled and snapped its jaws at her. The look of happiness vanished from the girls face as the wolf drew even closer now. A scream echoed through the room.

Immediately, my eyes snapped open as I threw off the covers and glanced to Wyatt, who was already up. We ran to Elizabeth's room and I groped the wall, switching on the light. I let out a startled cry as I saw the wolf standing over Elizabeth. I raised a hand to my mouth as I saw blood on the muzzle. The wolf craned its head around and snarled, exposing ruby stained canines and incisors. And I saw Elizabeth. The wolf had sunk its teeth into her neck, hitting a vein. Elizabeth let out low gurgles, her body twitching violently and her sheets were soaked with blood. I too let out a scream, but it was Wyatt who reacted. He grabbed a silver vase from Elizabeth's dresser and threw it at the wall. It shattered into pieces. The wolf arched its back and snarled again. I was too sick to even move or think. Wyatt launched himself back into our room and grabbed his gun. I could hear the click of the revolver as he returned to my side. He aimed the gun at the wolf and clicked back the hammer. The wolf snarled again before launching itself out the opened window.


	15. Shock Wave

Tin Man

Chapter 15-Shock Wave

I stood in complete shock. My whole body shivered violently as I stared at what used to be Elizabeths body. Wyatt was the first to react, as he lunged for Elizabeth who was still making gurgling noises. He cradled her in his arms, her arms hanging limply over his own. Her hair dangled over his wrist as he quickly tore from the room. Feeling Wyatt brush against me finally snapped me back into motion as I followed, slipping on the pools of blood that had collected and dripped in a trail from where Wyatt was walking. I heard him yelling for Az and Lavender Eyes.

I stood shakily in the doorway watching Wyatt place Elizabeth on a table. Immediately, DG, Raw, Glitch, and that new comer Sara, flooded into the room. The front of Wyatt's shirt was already blood stained. He was quickly explaining to DG and Lavender eyes what had happened. Though I was a shape shifter, I still had good hearing. Wyatt's voice was cracking badly as he was talking to them and I knew he was close to tears himself. I felt my whole body shaking violently as Raw came up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Raw sense Emma feeling guilty," he spoke quietly to me. I turned my eyes onto him.

"Why shouldn't I? I had a premonition about this and did nothing!" I hissed to him as all the emotion began bubbling up inside me. My eyes began clouding with tears as my voice began rising several more octaves now. "It's my fault she's dead!"

Everyone looked up now. Elizabeth's body was still now, not moving. I knew the horrible truth. I raised my eyes to Wyatt's own blue ones and saw the tears forming in his own eyes. Raw went to touch me again, but I quickly pulled my arm away from his grip and backed up a bit. Glitch went to take a few steps toward me but I quickly let out a growl at him, causing him to freeze in his steps with a shocked expression on his face. Elizabeth's body was covered up with a white sheet by Lavender Eyes. DG looked solemn and tears were forming in her own eyes. Sara looked solemn but there was something in her expression that wasn't sitting right with me. I didn't know if it was smugness or what.

"Just everyone stay away from me!" I shouted at them, holding my hands up defensively. It was then that Wyatt came toward me , but I shook my head and turned and bolted from the room. I pumped my legs as hard as they would go. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get away from them. I heard Wyatt's shouts behind me. I quickly concentrated on the change and soon felt my body morphing into the wolfs. Shortly, I was looking through the familiar wolf eyes and felt my paws thudding on the ground as I galloped. I could still hear Wyatt's footsteps as he ran behind me, shouting my name. My tail was held up high behind me as I did a sharp turn to the left and entered the garden. It was overgrown which hid my body easily. I slipped into the 

flowers and then turned around and watched, keeping my body close to the ground as I 'stalked' Wyatt. My amber orbs glittered as the sun hit them. Of course, Wyatt was unable to see me because of all the flowers that were hidden. I kept my body low, legs and muscles tensed. I saw Wyatt enter the garden out of breath. His blue eyes scanned over the entire area.

"Emma! Please come out and talk! You know what happened wasn't your fault!" he called into the air. The front of his shirt was still blood stained and I could smell Elizabeth's blood. My black nose twitched, and I shut my eyes but all I could see was that wolf sinking its teeth into Elizabeth's neck. I slowly opened them again and let my ears, which were pricked, pick up Wyatt's next words.

"I loved her more than life just as you did," he continued, voice shaking violently. "But trust me we will find out who did this and make them pay."

I slowly began creeping toward him, walking ever so stiffly, making sure I was not visible.

He was looking around, completely missing where I was. Just as I reached a good distance from him, I crunched up my haunches and leapt out from my hiding place. Front paws connected with his chest, knocking him onto his back on the ground. I was standing over him, forepaws pinning his shoulders to the ground, hind ones on either side of his ribs. I was looking down at him, amber orbs locked on his. Ears were pinned back against my skull.

I slowly lifted my upper lip up of my muzzle, exposing white canines and incisors as I snarled at him. I was just so upset and distraught that I was NOT meaning to be snarling at Wyatt. My paws kept his shoulders pinned to the ground. I snarled again, snapping my jaws. They were inches from his throat. Wyatt looked up into my eyes.

"Emma, stop. I know you're upset. You forget I loved her just as much as you did," his voice cracked. I stopped snapping my jaws and growled slightly but then released him. I took my front paws off his chest and slipped my haunches into a sitting position beside him. I soon changed back into my human form. Tears began streaming down my cheeks. I slumped against Wyatt and just pressed my face into his chest. I felt his arms encircle me slowly, pulling me against him.

"It's my fault! I had the premonition! I did nothing to stop it!" I sobbed into his chest, hugging him tightly.

I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder, pressing his face into my hair.

"It's not your fault," he spoke his own voice shaky now as I knew he was about to break. "It's not your fault."

With that, he too burst into tears. For a while we held each other sobbing.



After a few minutes, we pulled apart and began heading back to the tower. When we entered the room, I noticed Elizabeth's body was missing. DG came rushing forward to hug me. I hugged her back but felt as though I'd cried my eyes out. Once DG released me, Glitch came forward to hug me, followed by Raw, and Mom. Wyatt didn't care at this point if anyone noticed his red eyes. No one dared say anything anyway.

Sara, the new comer, entered the room next. She looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry about your daughter," she said quietly. "That must be hard."

_Duh! What did you think it would be easy?_ I thought to myself angrily but refrained myself from snapping at her. After all she was trying to be sympathetic toward me.

"Was she attacked by a wolf ?" Sara asked curiously.

Ice entered my veins as everyone else froze. I glared at her. _How'd she know a wolf attacked Elizabeth? I never said anything about that!_

Wyatt picked up on that as well. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"We never said it was a wolf. How'd you know?" he demanded of her gruffily.

All eyes moved onto her now. She quickly replied but there was some stammering involved in her response.

"I-I saw her neck. No animal normally goes for the throat except a wolf right? Or some kind of dog so I assumed," Sara said quickly.

Rather warily still, Wyatt watched her. I was now rather suspicious of her and I knew the others were probably too, though doing a very good job of not showing it flat out in the open. Sara offered us a smile. I smiled back but it was quickly wiped away.

"Did you guys get a good look at this 'wolf' that attacked Elizabeth?" Glitch asked us.

I was not able to talk much so Wyatt was doing most of the speaking which I was grateful for. He explained what had happened and everyone had listened with intent ears. Once he was finished DG came over to me.

"It's not your fault Emma," she spoke softly to me, putting a hand on my arm.

"But it is. I had the vision and did nothing to take precautions. Now Elizabeth is dead," I said bluntly.

DG looked upset as she glanced at Wyatt too. Wyatt put a hand on the side of my face before turning to Raw.



"Raw, would you be so kind to escort Emma outside? I want to do some talking to Sara, if that's okay?"

Raw nodded. Glitch came over. He had this thoughtful expression on his face as he and Raw led me out to the Gardens. I didn't know what Wyatt had in mind nor why he was actually talking to Sara, but something clearly didn't sit right with him so that's why he was acting on it. We entered the garden. Glitch sat down with me on one of the stone benches, with Raw on the opposite side. Glitch leaned in close.

"You know I've been working on a time machine," he said quietly to me, making sure no one else could hear us.

"We're the only ones in the Garden Glitch, no one can hear us," I muttered but then my ears pricked at what he had said as it finally sank in. "A time machine?"

I turned to face him. My face was glowing with urgency.

Glitch nodded slowly.

"Yes. I've come up with the time machine called The Lazarus. It will allow you to go back in time, say maybe several hours, several weeks ago, or even several years," he explained.

I grabbed the collar of his ruffled shirt and pulled him toward me.

"I need to go back and save Elizabeth!" I said urgently.

Glitch looked at me startled.

"I-I haven't perfected it yet. There is a slight possibility that you could get her and bring her back but one of you might get stuck in the future," he said.

"I don't care," I said sharply. "Take me to it!"

Glitch looked at Raw uncertainly. Raw just put a hand on my shoulder.

"Emma, we understand you're distraught over Elizabeth. But putting yourself in danger isn't the best way to go about it. Plus if anything happened to you, Cain would be all alone in the world again. You are the first woman to come along after his wife passed away that he truly allowed himself to love again," Raw explained patiently to me.

I sighed. His words hit a nerve with me. He was absolutely right of course. I looked at Glitch.

"But…" Glitch continued slowly. "I think I know whats wrong. I might be able to fix it."

My expression brightened again. "Then fix it,"

He nodded and immediately took off. I turned to Raw.



"Don't you hate being right all the time?" I asked him.

Raw just patted my shoulder. I wondered how long it would be before Glitch fixed the machine and I would be able to go back and save Elizabeth…and find out how that wolf got into the tower.

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I had a lot of surgery but IM BACK!! And will be updated frequently!


	16. Back In Time?

Tin Man

Chapter 16-Back In Time?

Later on that night, Glitch had called me away from dinner in the main hall. Wyatt was eyeing me warily though. He knew I was probably up to something. Glitch pulled me, well rather dragged me down the corridor into his room. He pulled me inside and locked the door behind us. I looked at him rather shocked as he hurried about.

"Glitch, what are you up to?" I asked him rather amused but also curious.

He pulled me over to a small book looking object. He handed it to me.

"This is the Lazarus. I made it a book so its discreet and no one would be able to find it without going through every single book here on the shelf. Mind you there's over 1000 books here. When you want to go back several hours, turn to page 4. When you want to go back several days you open to page 30, for weeks its 50 and years its 100," Glitch explained. "You will feel a tug at your abdomen then a heat sensation much like you feel when you transform. When you want to come back, you always turn to page 70. But one rule. Don't let ANYONE see you! Or consequences could be deadly!"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Emma? Glitch what's going on in there you two?" I heard Wyatt's voice call. It was slightly amused but yet serious.

"Hurry," Glitch whispered to me. He stepped back as I slowly opened the book up to page four. There was a roaring of wind and a bright light which engulfed me. I did feel the tug at my abdomen and before long the hot sensation all over my body. I faintly heard the banging on the door of Wyatt as the light engulfed me completely now to the point I was nearly blind.

Finally, after what seemed like several minutes, the light vanished and I was still standing in Glitch's room holding the book opened. I quickly closed it and slipped it under my shirt, It was dark out now. I figured it was around the time when Wyatt and I were asleep in bed. Elizabeth would be in her own bed at this time. I slowly crept toward the bedroom. The shadows elongated and stretched but I tried not to make any noise as I walked. I easily opened the bedroom door. I saw myself and Wyatt asleep in bed. Mind you, what a strange feeling it was to see yourself. Glitch said not for anyone to see me, but it was okay for me to see everyone else. I crept across 

the bedroom, until I got to Liz's room. I easily opened the door and slipped inside. Liz was sound asleep in bed. My heart ached when I saw her and I forced myself not to cry. I was here to save her that was my only mission. I hid inside her closet and watched.

Around 15 minutes later, a form slipped inside the room. Intrigued, I watched through the small vents in the door. The figure slipped her cloak off and I nearly wanted to cry out in anger. It was Sara. My emotions were boiling at this point as I saw her change into the wolf. Not wanting to wait anymore, I burst from the closet and tackled the wolf to the floor. Elizabeth had woken up.

"Mommy?" Elizabeth cried.

The wolf snarled and tried to sink her teeth into my arm, which was successful. I cried out and somehow managed to fling the wolf against the wall. The wolf took another shot at me but I grabbed the wolf around its neck. The wolf was snapping its jaws at me but I managed to avoid being bitten. I flung the wolf out the window after several moments of fighting. I heard Wyatt's shout, as well as my own. Bleeding and badly injured I grabbed Elizabeth's hand while I opened the book again and felt that familiar heat and sensation as well as the bright light engulfing me in the brightness.

The brightness vanished and I was standing back in Glitch's room at the present time. However, he wasn't alone. Wyatt was there looking stern. Glitch looked rather ashamed. From the fight, I dropped to my knees. My arm was badly torn and blood was staining my shirt. I was still holding Elizabeths hand. Wyatt went to open his mouth but then saw Elizabeth and his expression changed drastically. He lunged forward and scooped her up in his arms. He hugged her tightly pressing his face into her hair. I remained kneeling on the floor. Glitch quickly ran over to the other side of the room and grabbed a small bottle of apple juice looking liquid.

"Here. This is juice. It will help you gain your strength back. Time Travel takes a lot out of someone," he explained gravely.

I took a few sips of the cold liquid and immediately began feeling a bit better. Glitch went and got a bandage and wrapped it around my arm. After a few moments, Wyatt released Elizabeth after smothering her with hugs and kisses, he turned to me.

"Emma, that is the most stupidest thing you've ever done," he said angrily. "But I'm glad you did it." His tone softened more as he kept Elizabeth in his arms. "But what happened to your arm?"

"The wolf…remember?" I asked in a dry and course tone. "Well I'll give you three guesses who it was."



I slowly got to my feet and leaned on Glitch for support. Wyatt's expression darkened, as though a storm cloud had moved over his face. His eyes told me everything I needed to know and I only nodded.

"Let's pay her a visit then," he said angrily.

"Wait who is it?" Glitch asked me.

"Sara, our lovely new guest," I said as Glitch helped me follow Wyatt out to the main living room.

We arrived in the main living room. The minute everyone's eyes landed on Elizabeth, happy cries ensued as DG, Az, Mom, and Raw all rushed forward. Once the hugs and kisses ended, Wyatt handed Elizabeth over to DG and DG was now holding her in her arms. Wyatt stormed over to Sara.

"Do you have something to tell us, Sara?" he demanded gruffly and angrily. Everyone fell silent, moving their eyes from Wyatt to Sara. Sara looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

I stepped forward and showed her my arm. "We're talking about the little fact of you being a werewolf. YOU killed Elizabeth," I hissed at her.

Everyone gasped and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop now. Sara still looked confused, or at least pretended to be confused.

I stepped up to her and put my face close to hers.

"Don't lie hon. I SAW you. I was hiding in Elizabeths' closet. I saw you change into the wolf," I snarled.

For a moment, Sara's expression remained puzzled, but then a cold smug look came across her face that sent chills down my spine.

"You think you're so smart do you?" Sara asked in a cold voice that we never heard from her before. " You think going back in time to save your precious daughter. She's NOT safe."

She let out a sadistic chuckle as her eyes were ablaze now with coldness and an evil that I'd never seen before. She lashed out and grabbed my wounded arm. Searing pain began shooting through my whole body. I cried out in pain and was nearly doubled over in pain. Wyatt immediately sprang into action but Sara had grabbed my wrist and gave it a violent tug to the right. I heard awful familiar 'snap' of bone. I knew she'd broken my arm. I screamed in pain. That's when Wyatt sprang into action and went to lunge for Sara, but she'd bolted from the room 

before any of us could do anything about it. By now, I was sinking to my knees screaming in pain and clutching my arm. I glanced up at DG, Raw, Glitch and Mom and saw Elizabeth clinging tightly to DG. She had a frightened expression on her face as she looked at me. I nearly had bursts of light going off before my eyes. I felt someone gently take my shoulders and easily lift me up onto my feet. It was Raw and Wyatt. They led me over to a seat and sat me down. I was at the verge of vomiting. Wyatt crouched down in front of me and easily grabbed my arm with one hand and braced my shoulder with the other. He stared up into my eyes.

"I know this is going to hurt like hell, but I need to set it," he explained in a soft voice. He looked rather upset himself.

"Emma bite on this," Raw said handing me a folded up piece of towel. I clamped it between my teeth and nodded to Wyatt. I felt him adjust his grip on my arm and then tug. Searing pain shot through my body like a tidal wave. I screamed briefly, but it was muffled by the towel. Dizziness took over and I ended up slumping against Raw. I felt Wyatt doing something to my arm before I felt him gently put my arm against my abdomen and lean forward to tie something around my neck. I was finally able to see what he had done. He'd used an old tie and used it as a sling. Raw was gently stroking my hair as I began feeling a bit better now and sat up straighter.

Wyatt was glancing up into my eyes before turning them off me and onto DG, Glitch and Mom.

"I think we need to have a serious meeting," Wyatt said gravely.

While we were sitting at the long table, Glitch and everyone else was busy hugging Elizabeth as they clearly glad to see her alive again. She was sitting across Wyatt's lap, snuggled up against him with her head on his chest. I was sitting next to him, slumped against him with my head on his shoulder, listening to everyone's opinion on Sara.

"Obviously she's a member of the werewolves," Glitch was saying. "She could've been sent to spy on us."

I slinked my arm around Wyatt's and glanced from Glitch, to Raw, to Mom and to DG. The familiar flash went off before my eyes and everyone in the room vanished and was engulfed in the light. _I saw a man standing in front of two women, talking to them. I only got a few words out of the conversation. "…take what is most treasured to his heart…" and "…he won't be such a Tin Man after all…"_

The flash vanished. Everyone must've sensed I had another vision because they had all stopped talking. I slowly sat up right, releasing Wyatt's arm as my chocolate brown hair fell around my shoulders.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Glitch asked nervously.



"I think I know why Sara lied to us," I said in a monotone. Everyone watched me with such intenseness I felt as though I was on trial. "Sara was told by someone to infiltrate us and kill Elizabeth."

"Good heavens why?" DG asked shocked.

"Because she wanted to make Cain suffer," I said blandly. "They wanted to take something that was near and dear to his heart and destroy it. The sole reason why I don't' know. I didn't recognize that man that I had seen in my vision or anyone else other than Sara."

Glitch's face drained of all color as he looked at me.

Wyatt glanced at me slowly. His blue eyes were filled with shock and a simmering rage that I'd not seen in him before.

"What are you talking about? WHY would Sara want to kill Elizabeth?" he demanded.

"I don't know," I said sadly. "But there is something going on that we don't know about."

"Whoever ordered Sara to kill Elizabeth I will hunt them down and kill them myself," Wyatt growled in anger.

I put a hand on Wyatt's arm. I looked at him pleadingly.

"Please don't. We don't know what we're dealing with. If you go charging in, even though I know why you're doing it, you could be killed," I said with wide eyes. Wyatt slowly handed Elizabeth over to me and stood up. He grabbed his grey slate rain coat and slipped it on before grabbing his matching wide brim hat and put it on as well. He looked at me, blue eyes filled with determination under the brim.

"Emma, trust me. I'm not going to just sit by and let someone harm our family…regardless," he said and gave a few nods to DG, Raw and Glitch before leaving the room. I just stared after him, completely shocked and having a horrible feeling in the gut of my stomach.

Over the past few days, Wyatt had kept in touch, giving us dribs and drabs about where he was. He said he'd found a reliable 'witness' to where the werewolves were hiding and were tracking them down at the very moment. Then, after another 3 days, he had stopped contacting me. Immediately, alarm bells began going off and I felt fear and panic swelling in my chest.

"I'm sure he's fine," DG said reassuringly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You forget…Cain's the most toughest Tin Man out there."

"Tough yes, but inhuman no," I said nervously.



On the fifth day we still hadn't received any contact from him. Just when I was about to jump out of my skin, I was contacted.

"Wyatt?" I demanded anxiously. We were speaking into a little walkie talkie device.

"_No. But unless you want to see your precious husband alive again, you come alone or else he dies,_" A rough voice came over before it went dead. I raised my eyes to Glitch, Raw and DG and Mom. They had worried expressions on their faces.


End file.
